The Truth
by Cassy27
Summary: When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1701  
**Characters: **Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Gaius  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**AN: Yes, I started a new story and I know some must think; 'what, again a new story?' But this one couldn't leave my mind and so I decided to just start writing it. I have only written this one chapter, but I am working on the second one so I will try and update as soon as possible.**

**I hope the plot will be liked and even though a lot of stories already have this kind of subject (Arthur finding out about Merlin), I hope to bring it in a fresh new way, but of course, I can't promise you will like it or if it will be any good. I trust you guys will tell me that at the end of your read.**

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**Chapter 1**

As Merlin walked down the hall towards Arthur's bedchambers, he didn't think today would be special. He just had breakfast with Gaius, made up his bed and cleaned his room a little to stop Gaius from ranting on about how dirty is was and now he was heading to work. Gwen passed him, carrying freshly washed bedsheets for Morgana's room, and she smiled.

"Good morning."

"Hello, Gwen," Merlin smiled back.

"Arthur is already looking for you," Gwen said as she walked by him now.

Merlin's eyes widened. He wasn't late, or was he? Why was he always late? He walked to a window and watched the clock on the center of the square beneath him. He still had ten minutes so why would Arthur be looking for him already? Merlin could only guess it to be something unimportant but yet urgent for the Crown Prince. Arthur was like that. When he got something in his head, he would go through fire to get it done.

When arriving at the young Crown Prince's chambers, Merlin didn't bother to knock. He simply walked inside and spotted Arthur sitting on his bed, fully dressed and ready to go as it seemed. Merlin knew what this meant; hunting time. That was probably why he was looking for Merlin this early in the morning.

"Good morning, Sire," Merlin greeted him casually.

"Merlin, finally," Arthur got up from the bed and walked over to his servant.

"I'm not late," Merlin already started defending himself.

Arthur smiled, or was it more a grin? Either way, Merlin couldn't tell. What he did know was that it couldn't possibly mean something good. Arthur walked passed him and picked up some awfully smelling boots from the ground, letting them drop into Merlin's hands.

"I will be gone for the day, please don't get into trouble," Arthur quickly added, "in the meantime, I need you to get this boots fixed and cleaned. My clothes need washing and the floor of this chamber needs to be scrubbed. My father will ask where I am, you must to tell him I am on a hunting trip."

Merlin only nodded. It was going to be a long day.

"Oh, and my sword needs to get polished and sharpened." Arthur smiled broadly now.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Merlin put the boots down as he could no longer live with the smell right under his nose.

"Yes, I am," Arthur grinned. He put on his long brown coat and headed for the door.

"And I have to get all those chores done by this evening?" Merlin quickly asked before Arthur would be gone.

"Yes!" Arthur said without turning around. He left the door behind him open and Merlin could only stare at the empty space now in front of him. A smile covered his own face now. Gaius had forbid it, Merlin know it wasn't meant for that purpose, but today he would make an exception. He could not possibly got all that work done on his own by tonight and so he would use a little help.

Turning around to look at the messy room, he thought of which spells he could use to give him a hand. Taking the boots in his arms again, he placed them on the table and decided he would keep those as last. He closed the door of the room carefully, not wanting any witnesses to him using magic.

Raising his hand, focusing all his attention to his magic, Merlin muttered a few words and already, the room started to change which went along with a sudden bang of noise. The curtains became a brighter red. The bed started making up itself and the floor was shinier than before. The table was getting cleaned by an invisible hand and the clothes inside the closet were being washed without water or soap, they simply became clean.

Arthur's sword which lay next to the bed lifted itself and shone for just a short second before turning sharper than ever. Merlin watched his work with amusement.

When the magic stopped working, Merlin walked over to the boots and used one last spell. After only seconds, the boots were shiny and Merlin now knew Arthur would have no reason to complain. All the chores were neatly done and Merlin already imagined himself having the rest of the day off.

Happily, he walked back to Gaius's chambers with a smile covering his entire face.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned around to see his uncle looking at him, suspicion filling his eyes.

"Yes?" Merlin asked. Nothing could destroy his mood.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Gaius asked as he filled a small bottle with a yellow looking medicine.

"No," Merlin answered, "Arthur is gone hunting, he gave me the day off."

"I see," Gaius smiled, "then you could do some chores for me."

"Sure," Merlin said, walking towards his bedchamber, "wait, what?" He came to a stop and quickly turned around looking at his uncle with big eyes, not sure if what he just heard was right.

"Well," Gaius smiled even broader, "what else are you going to do all day? I need some fresh herbs from the forest, you can go collect them."

Merlin sighed. He couldn't say no, not after everything Gaius has already done for him.

"Which ones?" Merlin asked.

* * *

Merlin was walking through the forest, his mind not focused on anything. He should be looking for herbs, the ones Gaius had all summed up, but Merlin simply couldn't focus. He could be in his chambers right now, studying some new spells, learning about new magic and yet here he was, walking through the forest getting shores done for his uncle.

But Merlin smiled. At least Arthur wasn't giving him any more chores. If he finished this, that would be it, the rest of the day he would be free.

A low growl could be heard not far from where Merlin stood. The young sorcerer quickly turned around, trying to find the origin of the sound. There was a beast close by, Merlin could feel it as all his senses suddenly tensed. He could hear every sharp inhale of the beast while he could smell its awful stench.

The only problem was that he could not see the beast. Merlin laid his bag on the ground and slowly turned around again. The beast had moved, no...Merlin knew something else was going on. The beast was circling him. This was not good and Merlin knew that the only way to defend himself was using magic.

Again, a low growl. A small tree bending aside and the beast came running towards Merlin. The sorcerer felt his instincts take over and he no longer controlled his magic. His eyes turned golden as he fall backwards while the beast seemed to hit a barrier that was invisible.

Merlin quickly jumped back on his feet, looking closely at the beast. It was just a little smaller than a horse, but it seemed to be much stronger. His teeth were long and sharp and his eyes seemed to penetrate everything. Merlin knew the beast was looking at him, trying to reach him.

But Merlin didn't hesitate. He started running, not knowing where he was running to as long as it was away from that creature. Behind him, Merlin could hear the beast again. The barrier had faded and now Merlin was being chased again.

Quickly, he turned around and lifted his right hand. Speaking words in the ancient language, Merlin made the beast fall down. A loud back could be heard and the beast cried out. It was in pain and Merlin hated hearing its cries, but it was this or Merlin himself would be killed.

The young sorcerer started running again, not looking back.

* * *

Arthur had picked up the trail of the beast only moments ago and already, he could hear it. He had only glanced at it shortly as apparently it was quite smart, but Arthur wasn't going to give up. This beast was a threat to the people and needed to be killed.

Trying to be as silent as possible, Arthur followed the beast. It had just found a new prey and Arthur tried to find out what the nature of that prey was.

Merlin.

Arthur's eyes widened. What was his servant doing here? Before he could give it any more thought, the beast started running. Arthur didn't hesitate and ran behind it, his sword ready in his hand, his mind ready to attack.

The beast came to a sudden halt and Arthur knew this was his chance. Seeing Merlin run away, Arthur knew his servant was safe if the beast was now killed. But he missed his chance. The beast had no eye for the Prince, only for the running servant. Again, it jumped forward and ran for his meal.

Arthur cursed himself for being too late. That had been his chance, why did he miss it then?

He ran, knowing he had to succeed in killing the beast if he wanted to save Merlin.

"_Porte tryo fuelle!_"

Magic! Arthur could recognize it anywhere. Arthur hid behind a tree, not wanting to let the sorcerer know about his presence. The beast fell down and Arthur glanced over it, wanting to take a good look at the sorcerer.

Only Merlin stood there, his hand lifted towards the beast, his chest moving quickly as he was out of breath and his eyes...Arthur could swear they were golden for a moment. No, it couldn't be!

Merlin looked at the beast again, sorrow in his eyes and then he started running once more. Arthur couldn't move, he simply didn't know what to do.

Merlin was a sorcerer, his servant who had gained his trust, was a sorcerer.

Arthur felt rage fill his chest. There was only one thing he was certain about; sorcerer's are evil and therefor, they must die and so Arthur started walking back to the castle, knowing what he had to do.

**AN: That was it, the first chapter of my new story. Let me know what you think and I will try and post the next chapter as soon a possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1328  
**Characters: **Arthur, Merlin, Gwen  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**Chapter 2**

**Previously...**

Merlin was a sorcerer, his servant who had gained his trust, was a sorcerer.

Arthur felt rage fill his chest. There was only one thing he was certain about; sorcerers are evil and therefore, they must die and so Arthur started walking back to the castle, knowing what he had to do.

* * *

When Merlin entered Gaius' chambers, his hands empty and his face dirty with mud from the running through the forest, Gaius gazed upon him with suspicion in his eyes.

"Where is your bag?" Gaius asked, walking over to his ward.

"You'll never believe me," Merlin sighed, walking over to a bowl of water which stood on the table and cleaning his face, "there is a beast in the forest."

"Are you alright?" Gaius quickly asked, worried that Merlin might have been hurt.

"I used magic to escape it, Gaius, but I think it is still out there," Merlin said, drying his face now, "I must tell Arthur."

"Of course," Gaius immediately agreed, "you can't let it hurt any more people."

"But I don't think Arthur has returned yet from his hunting trip," Merlin said, "what if the beast got to him?" Panic suddenly filled his mind.

"Now now, Arthur is our best fighter, I'm sure he is fine," Gaius calmed Merlin.

"I have to go see him, perhaps he is already in his chambers," Merlin said as he walked to the door, leaving Gaius behind. There was no time to lose, Arthur needed to know about this beast so that he could hunt it.

Merlin turned a corner and saw Gwen walking there while carrying freshly washed clothes for Morgana.

"Hello, Merlin," Gwen greeted him.

"Hello," Merlin said, knowing he couldn't waist any time, he only nodded and kept on walking.

"Are you going to see Arthur?" Gwen called after him.

Merlin came to a halt, turning to face Gwen again. "Yes, why?"

"He is in a bad mood, just thought I'd give you the heads up," Gwen smiled faintly.

"Thanks," Merlin said. He turned around and started walking again. He had a faint idea why Arthur would be in a bad mood; he probably hadn't found anything to hunt. Maybe Merlin could lighten up his mood with the news of the beast wandering in the forest. Merlin smiled, yes, Arthur might even be pleased.

* * *

Arthur paced up and down his chamber. He simply didn't know what to do. Merlin was a sorcerer or was he wrong? Had his mind played tricks on him? Merlin was only a servant, a rather bad one at that. Arthur sighed. Merlin couldn't possibly be a sorcerer. You needed power for that, knowledge.

But then again, Arthur had seen Merlin say the words only sorcerers knew, he had seen his eyes flash into gold and that could not have been natural.

Merlin was a sorcerer; Arthur still couldn't believe it.

The door of his chambers opened and there he stood, appearing so ordinary and yet, he carried a secret with him nobody could have ever guessed.

"Sire," Merlin said, "I have news. A beast walks around in the forest, you must kill it before it hurts anyone."

How could he just stand there, looking at Arthur, speaking to him as if he truly was his servant. Did Merlin have plan? Would he gain Arthur's trust and then stab him in the back? Arthur couldn't know, but he was not going to let that happen.

"A beast you say," Arthur said, surprised to hear his voice to be so calm, "have you seen it?"

"Yes," Merlin said, taking a step closer to the Prince, "it attacked me."

Arthur didn't any risks. As soon Merlin took a step closer, he took a step back.

"And yet you are alive," Arthur said, looking Merlin straight into the eyes.

"I got lucky," Merlin said. He had suddenly turned suspicious, careful and Arthur could feel the tension between them.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Merlin asked.

For a moment, Arthur thought Merlin was genuinely worried, but he soon shook that thought away. Why would Merlin be worried about him? He was a sorcerer and one which probably wanted him dead, wanted the King dead.

"I am fine, Merlin," Arthur answered, "I was just wondering, isn't there anything else you want to tell me?"

Merlin's eyes turned into two small lines. He was at a complete loss as to what was going on with Arthur.

"No, not really," Merlin answered in a soft voice, "I only came to tell you about the beast."

"I saw you," Arthur said. His voice was filled with anger.

"You saw me?" Merlin didn't understand.

"I saw you get chased by the beast and then you did something I had not expected. You raised your hand, said a few odd words, your eyes turned into gold and the beast was down."

Arthur could see all color disappear from Merlin's face, but he didn't care. The truth was known and of course Merlin would panic, his cover was blown.

"I can explain," Merlin slowly said, his hands trembling slightly, "Arthur, please..."

"You are a sorcerer!" Arthur yelled. Merlin stumbled back while Arthur felt rage flood his entire body. All he wanted to do was take his sword and strike Merlin down and what was to say he wouldn't do it? Merlin was a sorcerer after all, his father would be pride if he discovered his son had killed an evil sorcerer.

Merlin didn't say anything, he only swallowed heavily.

"You are a liar!" Arthur yelled.

"I'm sorry." It was all Merlin seemed to be able to say.

"You came here to earn my trust for what?" Arthur kept on yelling. "So that you could kill me with ease?"

"Of course not," Merlin said, his face disgusted.

Arthur could only laugh. He had thought Merlin to be many things, but an actor had not been one of them and certainly not a sorcerer.

"You can drop your act, Merlin," Arthur hissed, "I know everything!"

"Let me explain, I am only here-"

"You words are only lies," Arthur said. "Guards!"

Merlin was shocked. He turned around to see two guards entering the chamber and he couldn't help but walk away from them.

"Please, Arthur," Merlin now begged, "let me explain, I am not-"

"I have had enough of your lies," Arthur said, his eyes cold, "take him to the dungeons, he will be executed tomorrow."

The guards only nodded and each of them grabbed Merlin's arm, dragging him away from the Prince.

"Arthur, don't do this, I am not evil!" Merlin yelled, but Arthur didn't listen. He closed the door behind him and listened how Merlin was being dragged away.

Anger still filled his mind, but Arthur couldn't help but feel sorrow. Merlin had been his friends for such a long time already and to discover it had all been a lie... Arthur didn't truly know what to feel.

No, executing a sorcerer was the right thing, his father had thought him that much. Arthur turned to his bed and sat down, taking in a deep breathe. It had been a long day and difficult times still lay ahead. Arthur knew Gwen en Morgana had grown close to Merlin so it would be a shock to them to find out about the truth. And Gaius, that old man, how would he react when being told his ward is a sorcerer. Or did Gaius know?

Arthur knew there was only one way to find out. He stood up and walked out of his chamber, heading to Gaius, ready to find out the truth once more.

**AN: That was it...the second chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I just really imagined Arthur reacting this way and I am not sure if I portayed Merlin correctly, but I thought he might be too shocked to really be able to say anything. Anyways, let me know what you thought of the characters and of the writings. Any spelling- or grammarmistakes are completely my own and I try to avoid them, but some always slip through, sorry for that. **

**Also, thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter, it really helped me write this one!!! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1914  
**Characters: **Arthur, Gaius, Morgana, Uther, Merlin, OC (Edward)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There might be a slight spoiler concerning Morgana and her secret...

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**AN: Again, any mistakes, grammar or spelling, are completely my own. Sorry for them...**

**Chapter 3**

**Previously...**

Arthur knew there was only one way to find out. He stood up and walked out of his chamber, heading to Gaius, ready to find out the truth once more.

* * *

Gaius had been working on the medicine for Morgana when Arthur had entered violently. He hadn't even knocked and his eyes seemed that if they could kill him, they would have. Gaius left the medicine for what it was and focused on the young Prince. Obviously something was very wrong and Gaius couldn't help but think that Merlin had something to do with it.

"Sire," Gaius greeted Arthur.

"I have come to talk to you about Merlin," Arthur said, his voice hard.

"Is something wrong?" Gaius asked. His thoughts had been right, but fear now filled his mind. Arthur seemed very angry and that could only mean Merlin had done something terrible.

"How well do you know your ward?" Arthur asked. He watched every detail of Gaius' face, not wanting to miss anything.

"I know him very well, Merlin is like a son to me. Did he do something?" Gaius asked. His heart was beating incredibly fast and his voice trembled as he spoke, but he was able to keep everything under control. Arthur could not read anything in his eyes.

"He never acted suspicious? Out of the ordinary? You never caught him hiding something?" Arthur couldn't help but ask every question that filled his mind. At least a few would get answered.

"Merlin is a good boy, he would never hide anything," Gaius answered. He knew where this was heading, but he refused to believe it.

"Merlin is a warlock," Arthur said. He saw the shock appear in Gaius' eyes and he knew this was new for the old physician. Apparently Gaius did not know about his ward and that only made Arthur feel more at ease. At least this friend had not betrayed him.

"He is a what?" Gaius couldn't help but wanted to hear those words again. This was not possible! Of course Merlin was a sorcerer, but how did Arthur discover this truth? What did this mean? Where was Merlin anyway?

"A sorcerer," Arthur repeated, "I am sorry, Gaius, it appears you know nothing about this."

"Of course not," Gaius sighed. He hated lying, but if he could, he would tell Arthur the truth of him knowing. That would only cause more trouble though, this way, Gaius stood a chance of getting Merlin released. "But you must be mistaken, Sire, Merlin is your servant, surely he can't-"

"I saw him, Gaius, I know it is difficult to believe, but it is the truth." Arthur walked over to the physician and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Merlin was apparently playing us all and it is still unclear what his end game was, but everything is under control."

"Merlin is not evil," Gaius said, hoping Arthur would believe him.

"He uses magic, Gaius," Arthur took a step back again, "you must learn to accept this and you must accept that tomorrow, Merlin will be executed. I am sorry."

Arthur turned around and left the room, leaving a shocked Gaius behind. He was still convinced Merlin was guilty of sorcery, but it was never easy to see people get hurt by it. But Arthur couldn't help but wonder. Gaius didn't seem hurt by the fact that Merlin was a sorcerer, more hurt because he was going to lose his ward.

* * *

Morgana had no idea what was about to happen. Here she stood, before the King, wearing her most beautiful dress. Why had the King requested this meeting and why was she asked to dress pretty? Morgana never liked official meetings, but the King had never been so secret about them. Not even Arthur was here, but perhaps he still needed to arrive.

A guard entered and walked straight towards the King, whispering some words and Morgana saw how Uther suddenly started smiling. The guard left her and the King alone again and Morgana suppressed the urge to ask what was going on.

"Morgana," Uther smiled, "I asked you to join me because we are expecting a rather important guest. I thought you might like to be here."

Morgana only smiled along. She was very suspicious about all of this.

The great wooden doors opened again and a tall man entered, walking with a straight back, obviously proud of who he was and who he was meeting.

"My Lord," the man spoke before kneeling down before his King.

"Edward," Uther laughed, "please stand up."

Edward walked over to the King and bowed his head again. Only now did Morgana get a good look at him. He appeared to be not much older than 25 and he had dark hair with bright blue eyes. His teeth were white and his face appeared to be unshaven for the last few days, making him appear rather rough. Edward was handsome, Morgana could tell.

"I like you to meet my ward Morgana," Uther said, looking at her with a big smile.

"Always a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman," Edward spoke, taking her hand an kissing it softly. Morgana could feel a warmth filling her face and immediately she realized she was blushing. Not only was Edward handsome, he was very charming.

"Edward, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?" Morgana asked, her voice soft.

"My father send me," Edward answered, turning his focus back on the King, "I am here to offer you my services as a loyal knight of Camelot."

"You are a knight?" Morgana asked. She had never seen this man in the castle before and all knights were trained here under the supervision of Arthur himself.

"Yes," Edward smiled, "I have been for a few years now, ever since murderers invaded my home and killed my mother."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Morgana said. She could empathize with the feeling of losing a parent. But it all made sense now. If Edward was already a knight for years, Arthur could not possibly have trained him as the Prince would still have been a boy back then and Morgana would still have lived with her father.

"You must join us for diner, Edward," Uther said, "I believe Morgana would like that as well."

"Yes," Morgana immediately agreed, "I would like to hear more about your life."

"Then I shall be here," Edward said, bowing his head again, "but I have had a long journey and I wish to rest first if that is not a problem."

"Of course not," Uther said, "I shall call a guard to show you your chamber."

Morgana watched how Edward left the room and for the first time since long, she was actually looking forward to having dinner with the King.

* * *

Morgana smiled as she walked through the halls of the castle. She was heading to her chambers, already thinking what to wear tonight as she was certain she needed to look good. Edward was a special guest and she needed to look her best.

Being deep in thought, thinking about Edward, Morgana almost didn't notice Arthur was walking past her.

"Arthur," she quickly said. The Prince turned around, his face serious, his eyes hurt. Morgana knew him well enough that something was wrong, but asking him about it could be dangerous. Arthur wasn't a man that would share his problems, let alone his feelings.

"Are you alright?" Morgana had decided to take her chances.

"I'm fine, do you need something?" Arthur asked brutally. Morgana was taken aback by the tone of his voice, but she was not just going to give up.

"Uther invited me to come to dinner with Sir Edward," Morgana said, sounding casually.

"Sir Edward?"

Morgana could see on Arthur's face that he had never heard of this man before. She frowned as this didn't make any sense. "Yes," she said, hoping that perhaps Arthur was just confused, "he is a knight, but you did not train him, he is a few years older than you actually."

"I know every knight in Camelot, Morgana, and of course I did not train every one of them, but I am sure there is no knight Edward and if you could excuse me now, I have more important things to deal with." Arthur turned around and started walking away from her now.

Morgana swallowed heavily. She was used to Arthur being a brat, but this was not normal. Something was very wrong.

"Arthur," Morgana said, waiting for Arthur to look at her. Once he did, she took a step closer to him. "What happened? You are obviously not fine."

Arthur sighed and seemed to be thinking about what to say. Morgana could only hope he at least considered to tell the truth.

"I didn't want to tell you this in some random hallway," Arthur paused and looked Morgana straight in the eyes, "I discovered Merlin is a sorcerer and he is to be executed tomorrow morning."

Morgana gasped. This could not be true. After everything she had gone through with Merlin, after having trusted him with her secret, he had not trusted her with his? Perhaps Arthur is completely wrong.

"This can't be," Morgana said, her voice high.

"I saw him using magic with my own eyes, Morgana, I am sorry, but it is the truth."

Morgana saw sorrow in Arthur eyes, even guilt and she couldn't understand those emotions. Why would Arthur be feeling guilt? But this wasn't important right now. Merlin might have not told her his secret, he still is her friend and Morgana wasn't going to let him die. No, Morgana knew for certain now, she would do anything to make sure Merlin would live.

* * *

Merlin stared at the empty walls surrounding him. He had never liked this part of the castle, who did, but even now that he was in here spending what might be his final hours, he still couldn't bring it up to hate it. This cell was the only thing that stood between Merlin and his death so the young warlock couldn't help but wanting to enjoy these moments.

Would he see Gaius before it happened? What about Gwen? He would love to talk to her again. Merlin knew those chances were rather slim, but hoping couldn't do him any wrong, could it.

Merlin closed his eyes and sighed. Why was he even here. He had been running for his life, he only wanted to life and using magic had given him that opportunity and now here he was. Magic could cost him his life.

The thought of busting out of this cell using magic was getting more and more appealing, but Merlin couldn't do it, he simply couldn't. Arthur was his friend, is his friend and if the young Prince convicted him to death, so be it. Busting out using magic, fleeing, that would only prove to Arthur he was right; magic is evil.

Merlin was trapped, he knew it, there was simply no way out of this. He could only sigh once more.

*** * ***

**AN: That was it again. It was a longer chapter than usual, but I wanted this all to be told in this chapter. I introduced a character of my own making, Edward, but not much is revealed about him...So who is he exactly? Why does Arthur not know him? What will happen to Merlin? What will Morgana do? What will Arthur do? Many questions need answering and I promise I will answer them as soon as possible.**

**In the mean time, let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:**  
**Characters: **Arthur, Morgana, Merlin, OC (Edward)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:**

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**AN: Again, any mistakes, grammar or spelling, are completely my own. Sorry for them...**

**Chapter 4**

**Previously...**

Merlin was trapped, he knew it, there was simply no way out of this. He could only sigh once more.

* * *

Morgana watched Arthur walk away from her for a few short moments. She was completely stunned, not knowing what she could do, what she would do because she knew Merlin needed her help. He had been her friend since he had arrived here, he had been there for her when she had discovered her own secret and she would not let him down this time.

She couldn't help but feel a little angry though. She had trusted him with her life, she had gone to him for advice, for help and for guidance. Why had he not trusted her with his secret?

"Arthur!" Morgana called after him, quickly running after him.

"Yes?" Arthur asked, annoyed. He obviously wasn't in the mood to listen to Morgana.

"Have you talked to him yet?" she asked. Arthur felt angry right now, she could understand that, but sentencing him to death was a rash decision, one Arthur would regret for the rest of his life. Morgana knew what she could do now, but that would only succeed if Arthur was not in the mood to be stubborn.

"Why would I want to talk to Merlin? He is a sorcerer," Arthur said, rolling his eyes.

"He is your friend," Morgana said, not wanting to accept Arthur was believing his own words.

"He pretended to be my friend, that is all." Arthur's voice had gone cold, his eyes sharp as if the thought of Merlin being his friend now repulsed him.

"How long has he been here now," Morgana didn't want to give up, "months, Arthur. You really believe that if Merlin is evil, you would still be alive?"

Arthur pressed his lips together and Morgana knew she was getting some sense into the Prince's head. She took a step closer towards him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"He is my friend as well, he is Gwen's friend and trust me when I say that he is your friend too."

"I can't believe that," Arthur said, almost sad now, "magic is... How can he be my friend when he is a sorcerer, when everything he told me might be a lie. Morgana, everything he told you is a lie."

"Go to him, talk to him and listen to him," Morgana knew she was close, "I am not saying you should release him, I am just asking you to down his cell and have a descent conversation."

Arthur sighed heavily, seeming to not know what to do and Morgana could understand it. She knew exactly what she wanted Arthur to do, but what if she stood in front of Merlin now. She would have no idea what to say and Morgana suddenly realized Arthur simply had no idea what to say.

"I can come with you," Morgana offered, "if that is what you want."

"I'll be fine," Arthur quickly said, "but I am not promising anything."

"I know," Morgana smiled, "but thank you for doing this."

Arthur turned around and walked away, leaving Morgana behind who could only think of Merlin now. Her plan might work or it could all go horribly wrong. What if Arthur only got more disappointed, more angry? She knew she had to keep an eye out for him, but spying was not an option. No, Morgana decided to trust in the Prince. Arthur would do the right thing in the end.

* * *

Merlin only stared. How much time had passed anyway? It felt like days, even weeks and yet he knew only hours had gone by. Who would know already about his secret? Would Gaius know Arthur knows? Would he come to get him out? Where was Gwen? What about Morgana?

Merlin closed his eyes, but no matter how tired he felt, he could not fall asleep. Sitting here, waiting until someone would come to bring him to his execution was stupid. Merlin didn't know what he was thinking. Was he truly prepared to die already? To die for Arthur? Yes, he was prepared, but this wasn't dying for Arthur. His death would have no meaning.

Merlin took in a deep breath. He had no choice but to escape from this cell. Leaving Camelot seemed to be his only option and he was prepared to accept that.

A door suddenly opened and Merlin jumped up to his feet, not knowing who would soon be standing in front of his cell. He swallowed heavily when Arthur appeared. He didn't say anything and so Merlin remained silent as well. He had no idea what was happening and fear filled his heart.

"Why did you lie?" Arthur suddenly asked after carefully examining Merlin as if he was trying to actually see the magic.

"For the reason I am here now," Merlin answered. It surprised him how strong his voice still was.

Arthur sighed and turned around again, apparently wanting to leave again, but he seemed to change his mind suddenly. He faced Merlin again and gripped the bars of the cell door tightly between his fingers.

"You could have told me," Arthur's voice was harsh like an accusation, "you could have trusted me!"

"Could I?" Merlin no longer held back all his thoughts. If this was the last conversation he would be having with Arthur, he might as well tell him the complete truth. "You despise magic, you absolutely hate it so what was I supposed to say? 'Hey, Arthur, do you know yet, I am a sorcerer'."

Arthur pressed his lips together and Merlin only wished he would tell him the truth for once as well.

"But all the things that happened," Arthur said, "the men trying to kill me, Nimueh attacking, all those threats," he sighed, "you might have caused them. For all I know, you have been trying to kill me for months."

"It appears I am a lousy sorcerer then considering you are still alive and I am behind those bars you are holding." Merlin walked towards the back wall of his cell an let him slide down against it. Sitting down, he gazed at Arthur, not wanting to miss any emotions in his face.

Arthur took a step back as well, anger filling every thought.

"Then what have you been up to?" Arthur now yelled. He couldn't believe he had actually listened to Morgana. Coming here, talking to Merlin, it had been a bad idea. The only thing that was happening was that he became more and more confused about this whole situation.

"You," Merlin yelled back. He couldn't believe Arthur had been so ignorant all this time. How could he have not seen all the events happening around him. Surely he must have noticed some of the magic.

"Me?" Arthur was now at a complete loss.

"You are the Crown Prince, Arthur," Merlin said. He pushed himself up again and walked closer to Arthur. He came to a halt in the middle of his little cell though, not wanting to be too close to him as he didn't know how the Prince was going to react exactly. "And you will be a great King, but so many threats hang above your head, so many people want you dead or harmed and I protected you from all of them."

"When did I ever ask you to do that?" Arthur asked, still angry.

"It's my job, protecting you, it is...my destiny," Merlin answered. He had fought against it for long, but now that he stood there, facing the Prince, Merlin knew there was more to it. They truly were two sides of the same coin. Merlin protected Arthur and the Prince was supposed to protect Merlin.

"I don't understand," Arthur said, frowning.

"Have I ever harmed you?" Merlin took another step closer towards him. "Have I ever used magic against you? I am not evil and neither is my magic, it has never been evil. It is simply who I am."

"You chose for it," Arthur said, not believing Merlin's words.

The young sorcerer only shook his head. "Even since I was little boy, I possessed these abilities. I was born a sorcerer like you were born a Prince."

Arthur looked away, taking in a deep breath.

"You can trust me, Arthur, I am you friend, you know this." Merlin said, hoping he would have gained back a little of Arthur's trust. For a moment though, Merlin thought it hadn't worked. Arthur still didn't trust him, but then the Prince took out his key and opened the cell door, looking Merlin in the eyes.

"You have been my friend for so long and the first thing you did when you came to Camelot was save my life from Lady Helen or whoever she was," Arthur said. He took a step back and made room for Merlin to step out.

"You are letting me go?" Merlin couldn't believe this. "Just like this?"

"You still have a long way ahead of earning my trust back," Arthur said. He turned around and walked away, leaving Merlin behind in the open cell.

Merlin could not believe this was happening. Had Arthur truly released him? Was he free? Not wanting to test faith, he quickly left the cell, leaving the place behind him. Walking in the halls of the castle somehow felt like relieve. He had never thought he would be doing this again.

* * *

Morgana had waited for what seemed to have been hours. What was taking Arthur so long? Was he actually down in the cell with Merlin? She was about to go down there herself when a soft knock could be heard.

"Enter," she said, not knowing who it could be. She only hoped it wasn't Edward as her mind was occupied with different things. She smiled when she saw Arthur walking in. She immediately ran towards him and looked him in the eyes.

"Did you speak to him?" Morgana asked, wanting to know everything that had happened.

Arthur only nodded before taking in a deep breath.

"Well?" Morgana couldn't believe Arthur wasn't saying anything. Did he not see she was dying to know what they had talked about.

"I let him go," Arthur said.

Morgana immediately smiled even broader. "I knew you would do the right thing."

"I am not so sure, Merlin is still a sorcerer, he should be executed tomorrow," Arthur snapped back at her.

Morgana ignored the tone and placed her hand on Arthur's rough cheek. The Prince didn't seem to know what was happening as he wasn't used to feel Morgana's soft touch. Morgana quickly pulled her hand back, not knowing why she did that either.

"Merlin is your friend, he would never hurt you and him possessing magic certainly doesn't make him evil," she said, turning away from Arthur and walking over to her window. She liked to gaze outside, but now just didn't seem the time. She looked at Arthur again.

"I hope you are right," Arthur sighed, bowing his head as if defeated. Morgana couldn't look at this. He was supposed to be proud, he was supposed to feel good that he released Merlin. Why was he feeling so down then?

"What is it?" Morgana asked, not being able to figure out Arthur's emotions.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Arthur started pacing up and down the room, "magic is supposed to be evil and yet Merlin... He has been a good friend and I can not imagine he is evil."

"That is because he is not," Morgana said, walking over to Arthur, standing in front of him to make his pacing come to a halt. Arthur only smiled. Perhaps Morgana was right, perhaps he really did the right thing by letting Merlin go.

* * *

Edward could not believe this. He stood very still as he listened to what Morgana and Arthur were saying. Merlin... That name vaguely rang a bell, but he wasn't able to put a face with it. Had he met this man before? It couldn't be. Edward had not left the castle of his father for years and this Merlin seemed to have been her in Camelot for only a few months.

Edward took in a deep breath. A sorcerer was walking in this castle, a sorcerer the Crown Prince had released from his cell. Arthur had made a mistake, anyone could make a mistake and Edward would make it right again.

Turning around, he headed back to Uther's chambers. The King needed to know about this. He smiled as he thought about the consequences. Uther would trust him without doubt once he had told him the news.

Yes, Edward thought, everything was going to be alright.

**AN: That was it again, the end of the fourth chapter. I hope it was liked. I know a lot of people were rooting for Merlin/Morgana, but I don't think I am going to take that road as you perhaps have noticed in this chapter. What will happen between Arthur and Morgana is still a mystery for you and for me, but I'll see where this story takes it.**

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter and I will write the next chapter as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1538  
**Characters: **Merlin, Gaius, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Uther, OC (Edward)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There aren't any spoilers in this chapter.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**AN: Again, any mistakes, grammar or spelling, are completely my own. Sorry for them...**

**Chapter 5**

**Previously...**

Turning around, he headed back to Uther's chambers. The King needed to know about this. He smiled as he thought about the consequences. Uther would trust him without doubt once he had told him the news.

Yes, Edward thought, everything was going to be alright.

Merlin knew where he wanted to go. Quickly walking through the halls of the castle, he had to suppress the urge to start running, but he reached his end goal. When entering the chamber, he saw Gaius gazing at him, relief filling his eyes.

"Merlin!" Gaius called out, running to his ward and embracing him. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I thought the same for a while," Merlin sighed while smiling.

"What happened?" Gaius wanted to know everything and he would not take a no for an answer. Merlin would without doubt tell him everything. Sitting down and the table, Gaius stared at the young sorcerer who followed his example.

"It all went so quickly," Merlin started to explain, "there was that beast I told you about before and apparently, Arthur saw me fighting it with magic."

"I've warned you to be more careful," Gaius said, shaking his head as he thought about all the horrible things that could have happened.

"He arrested me," Merlin continued, "and would have me executed tomorrow, but he changed his mind." Merlin didn't understand that though. Why would Arthur change his mind? Had someone talked to him? Did he suddenly realize that Merlin was indeed his friend?

"But you are home again," Gaius smiled, "you are safe."

Merlin nodded, smiling along while knowing how lucky he was. Had he been a stranger, surely he would have already been dead for possessing magic.

As Arthur walked back towards his own chambers, he still couldn't believe what had happened. Merlin was a sorcerer, his friend had betrayed him or was there more to it? Arthur sighed as he thought about it. He couldn't blame Merlin for not telling him this secret as he was the Crown Prince after all. Being distrustful of magic had been something Uther had taught him for years now.

Turning into another hallway, Arthur saw Gwen. A smile covered her face and Arthur couldn't believe that she hadn't heard the news yet. Surely Morgana would have told her by now.

"Guinevere," Arthur greeted her.

Gwen bowed her head in respect. "Sire," she smiled.

Arthur suddenly didn't know if he wanted to tell her himself anymore. Perhaps she would take the news better if Merlin told her himself or if maybe Morgana told her in stead. He frowned when he thought about a third option. What if she already new for a long time about Merlin's secret? She was close friends with Merlin after all.

"Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur decided to ask.

Gwen shook her head. "Not since I sent him to you earlier today."

"Have you seen Morgana then?" he continued asking.

It was Gwen now who frowned. "No, I have been busy washing her clothes. Is something going on?"

Again, Arthur hesitated. She was obviously not aware of the events that had taken place, but that didn't mean she wasn't aware of the truth. One friend had betrayed him today, had hurt him in a way Arthur had not thought it was possible, but was he willing to go through that again? What if Gwen now hurt him by revealing she knew about the magic?

Arthur swallowed. He wasn't going to take that risk. Everyone had secrets and knowing them wasn't always the best solution.

"No," he said, "well, yes, but you should go find Morgana. She will without doubt tell you everything." Arthur smiled at her and walked away then, hoping Gwen wouldn't question him any further. She appeared to be too stunned though to say anything and so Arthur kept on walking.

He had made the right choice, he kept telling himself. Having released Merlin had been the right choice as well. The longer he thought about it, the more he was convinced about it. Merlin had been his friend for a long time now, they had gone through so much together.

Arthur turned into another hallway. Morgana had been absolutely right, he thought. If magic was really evil, if Merlin was really evil and wanted him dead, surely he wouldn't be walking around now.

Yes, Arthur smiled, magic could be good and Merlin had just proven that.

Morgana couldn't control her thoughts and nothing seemed to be able to distract her. All that was on her mind was Arthur and Merlin. She still couldn't believe that Arthur had actually listened to her and because of it, Merlin was still a breathing man.

The thought of Merlin being executed repulsed her. She had seen many men die, even women, but never an actual close friend. She would have gone through great lengths to save him, but luckily, Arthur seemed to have some brains after all.

She decided to go to see Uther and tell him she wouldn't be able to make it to dinner tonight. It had been a too emotional day and she wouldn't be good company anyway. Not wanting for Edward to have a boring evening, Morgana had decided to simply say she would be going to bed early.

The King would protest, Morgana was sure of it, but once she would start talking about her nightmares, he would understand. At least, that is what she hoped.

Arriving before the great hall where the King could always be found during the day, Morgana noticed that the two guards blocked the entrance. Why would Uther be in a meeting now? Nothing had been planned or surely it would have been announced this morning.

"I need to speak to the King," Morgana said to the guards.

"The King may not be disturbed," one of the guards answered.

Hoping the meeting wouldn't take too long, Morgana decided to go for a quick walk around the great hall, hoping that by the time she would be back, Uther would be available. The sudden voice of Edward called her attention though. Uther's loud voice following scared her however.

"...Merlin...!"

Morgana didn't know if she could still move. Had she really heard the King say Merlin's name? Why would he be talking about him and why would his emotions rise so high as he obviously yelled. Edward's voice could be heard next.

"Why is Sir Edward in there?" Morgana asked the guards now who only shook their heads, simply not knowing the answer. Morgana wasn't surprised. Why would Edward or Uther tell them anything?

She didn't hesitate to move as she knew about another door into the great hall which is normally always locked, but perhaps she could hear better from there what was being said. Normally, she wouldn't care as she would assume it had to do about technical stuff, but she had been alarmed by hearing Merlin's name.

Arriving that the door, she stood very still. The voices were muffled, but at least she could understand some words.

"A sorcerer?" Uther asked with a loud and angry voice.

"I am certain of it," Edward said. His next words got lost. Morgana's eyes opened wide with shock. This simply couldn't be happening.

"Arthur must be warned..." Uther said, but what Edward answered to it again got lost again. Why was he speaking so soft? Morgana felt irritated by everything that was happening, but she knew what to do now.

After all she had done to get Arthur to release Merlin, she wouldn't see Edward destroy it. Turning around, she started running, not looking back, but only having one goal again.

"Morgana?" a voice suddenly called out.

Morgana came to a halt and saw Gwen looking at her with a questioning gaze in her eyes.

"What is going on?" Gwen asked and Morgana could hear annoyance in her voice. "Arthur told me something had happened, but he said you would explain it to me."

"I have no time right now," Morgana said, grabbing Gwen's hand, "we need to hurry!"

Morgana started running again, Gwen following her, still having no idea what was all going on. Arriving at Arthur's chambers, Morgana didn't hesitate and ran into the room without even knocking.

"Morgana?" Arthur asked, startled. He took a step towards her and looked her in the eyes.

"He knows," she said, short of breath, "Uther knows about Merlin being a sorcerer!"

Shock not only filled Arthur's eyes, they filled Gwen's as well. Morgana glanced at them both, knowing that she was dropping a bom right now. Morgana could see Gwen had no idea of Merlin's secret, her mouth being slightly open.

"We have to do something, Arthur," Morgana said turning to the Prince now, calling him back to reality as he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

Arthur nodded, but the idea he had could put everyone at danger, unless he played it very smart.

**AN: That was it again. I know you had to wait longer than usual for this chapter, but I wanted it to be good enough to post it. The part with Morgana hearing what Edward and Uther were saying was very difficult to write for some reason. Sorry if it isn't that good...**

**Until you have to wait for the next chapter, let me know all of your thoughts about this one. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1331  
**Characters: **Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Uther, Edward  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There aren't any spoilers in this chapter.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**AN:**** Again, any mistakes, grammar or spelling, are completely my own. Sorry for them...**

**Chapter 6**

**Previously...**

"We have to do something, Arthur," Morgana said turning to the Prince now, calling him back to reality as he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

Arthur nodded, but the idea he had could put everyone at danger, unless he played it very smart.

Morgana could only watch how Arthur ran out of his chamber. She knew he would do anything in his power to keep Merlin safe, she just didn't know how he would try and accomplish this. Turning to face Gwen, she could still see the shock covering her face.

"Are you okay?" Morgana took a step closer to her, hoping she could comfort her in some way. Morgana knew that discovering your friend is a sorcerer is somewhat of a shock.

Gwen nodded her head, but Morgana didn't believe her. Gwen sighed and sat down on Arthur's bed, not trusting her legs anymore.

"No," she admitted then, "Merlin is really a sorcerer?"

"Yes," Morgana answered, her voice soft, "but you have to believe me when I say that he's not evil."

Gwen looked Morgana straight in the eyes now, even more shock visible in her eyes.

"Of course Merlin isn't evil," her voice sounded strong when saying those words, "Merlin is the kindest person I know!"

"He truly is," Morgana smiled, glad to hear that Gwen shared her thoughts, "let us be grateful that Arthur thinks that way as well." Morgana sat down next to Gwen and lay her arm around her shoulder. She was simply happy to have a friend like Gwen.

"I assume he didn't take the news well at first then," Gwen said.

"No," Morgana sighed before smiling, "but luckily he changed his mind."

"A sorcerer," Gwen said as if she needed to say it again if she wanted to believe it, "really?"

"Yes," Morgana now laughed. She stopped soon though when thinking in how much danger their friend was still in.

"We must do something," Gwen said, standing up now, "there must be something we can do."

Morgana followed Gwen's example and walked over to the window. "I don't think there is much we can do."

"No," Gwen simply wouldn't accept that, "Merlin is in danger and we are just going to sit here?"

"Well," Morgana said, thinking deeply, "there might be something we can do." She turned away from the window and gazed at Gwen.

"Edward," Morgana said, "he is a knight or at least he claims to be. He is the one who told the King about Merlin and I don't trust him."

"What do you know about him?" Gwen asked, starting to pace up and down the chamber.

"Arthur has never heard of him before and yet Uther trusts him. I can feel there is something more to him. I have dinner with him in a few hours so that would give you the perfect opportunity to search his room for anything suspicious." Morgana carefully watched Gwen's face, but she didn't seem to mind to break into Edward's room.

"And you can talk to him and listen for any irregularities," Gwen now smiled, knowing their plan would work.

Morgana only nodded, smiling along. She turned back to the window as if she was searching for Arthur or Merlin, but none of them could be seen.

Arthur had never run so fast in his entire life, not even to run away from some magical creature. He didn't care people were looking at him or that he was knocking over stuff. He had one goal and that was to reach Merlin before some guards did to take him back to a cell.

Reaching Gaius' chambers, Arthur didn't hesitate and ran inside without even knocking. Merlin and Gaius sat at the table and Arthur knew without doubt they were talking about what had happened earlier. Again, Arthur started doubting if Gaius knew the truth or not, but he quickly focused again. He had made up his mind moments ago. He trusted Merlin and he would now do anything to keep his friend safe.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, not sure what to think about why he was here. He jumped up from his seat and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You need to come with me," Arthur said, breathing heavily, "Uther knows."

"What?" Gaius gasped, standing up as well now. He shared a short look with Merlin before they both watched Arthur again.

"Someone told him about your secret so you have to go now before someone comes to take you back to a cell," Arthur said, not understanding why Merlin wasn't already packing. They couldn't afford to lose any time.

"I can't just leave," Merlin protested, "what about..."

"If you stay, you'll be executed," Arthur said, knowing his words were hard.

"He's right," Gaius said, turning to Merlin again, "you have to go."

"Go where?" Merlin asked, feeling desperate, "all my friends and family are right here."

"The further the better," Arthur sighed, knowing it was difficult to just pack and leave, but there was simply no other choice, "while you're gone, I will try to clear your name."

Merlin didn't say anything, only gazed around the room.

"I will also give you a horse," Arthur continued saying, "Merlin, you must leave now!"

Gaius walked over to his ward and placed his hand on his shoulder. Looking into the young sorcerer's eyes, he smiled, hoping it would somehow comfort him.

"As soon as this is solved," Gaius then said, "I want you back here."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you for everything, Gaius."

"This isn't goodbye," Gaius quickly said, still smiling while on the inside, he felt like he was dying, "you'll come back."

Merlin ran to his room and quickly collected some clothes and money he had saved. Putting it all in a bag, Merlin decided to take his book of magic as well. If it was left here, perhaps guards would find it and so nobody would ever be able to deny the truth anymore.

No, taking the book was the best choice.

When returning to Arthur, he could only look at Gaius again.

"Like I said," the old physician said, "I will see you soon."

Merlin only nodded, not trusting his voice anymore. He hated leaving, but there was nothing else he could do. His fate rested in Arthur's hands now.

They left the room and Merlin could feel his heart ache. He was going to return, he kept telling himself, but somehow, he knew those chances were slim.

As Morgana walked towards the great hall, ready to have dinner with Uther and Edward, she couldn't help but think about Merlin. She hadn't seen him or Arthur these past few hours and so she could only hope they were both safe.

Arriving at the great hall, two guards opened the wooden doors for her. She smiled politely at them, thanking them, before entering.

The table was full with food while Uther and Edward were already seated. When seeing Morgana though, they stood up.

"Please," Uther smiled, "join us."

Morgana couldn't believe how casual the King was acting. He knew about Merlin and he knew he was her friend and yet there he stood, smiling at her as if nothing had happened. Was he even going to tell her about him as Uther thought Morgana didn't know about Merlin?

Morgana only smiled back, doing as she was asked. She had a mission and she would do anything to reach her goal. Sitting opposite of Edward, she smiled at him as well. Once she was seated, the two men followed her example and Morgana knew her mission had started.

**AN: That was it again. Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. You know all reviews are welcome so don't forget to push that green button below =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 2057  
**Characters: **Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, Uther, Edward  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There aren't any spoilers in this chapter.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**AN: Thank you, Candy-Cake, for helping me out with this chapter and helping me make it better!**

**Chapter 7**

**Previously...**

Morgana only smiled back, doing as she was asked. She had a mission and she would do anything to reach her goal. Sitting opposite of Edward, she smiled at him as well. Once she was seated, the two men followed her example and Morgana knew her mission had started.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Merlin couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually leaving and he hadn't even said goodbye to Morgana or to Gwen. His heart ached and Merlin knew this pain would last for very long. He sighed when thinking about all the events that had taken place.

Arthur had lead him to the edge of the forest where a horse stood patiently waiting for them. Arthur immediately placed his hand on his head and stroked it. Merlin could only watch for a moment.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur said, turning around now, "we've come so far already."

"I know I must hurry, I know."

"You'll be able to come back," Arthur reassured his servant, "you have to believe me."

"But what about Gwen and Morgana? I can't just leave," Merlin placed his bag on the floor and looked at Arthur.

"They know," Arthur sighed, turning to the horse again, "and I will tell them that you are gone. Merlin, you really have no other choice."

Merlin nodded. He picked up his bag and placed it over the back of the horse. Arthur helped him climb the horse and then Merlin knew the time had come.

"Have I thanked you yet," Merlin said before turning the horse around, "for helping me?"

Arthur produced an awkward smile. "You don't have to," he said, "I would have done it for anyone."

Merlin returned the smile. He knew how difficult it was for the prince to admit he cared for a friend and Merlin wasn't going to push him.

"Thanks anyway," the young sorcerer said.

Arthur nodded his head and Merlin understood there was no more stalling. This was it, he had to leave. Not watching behind him, Merlin continued forward, hoping he would someday be able to return.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

As Morgana walked back to her own chambers, she couldn't help but curse. She had learned nothing, absolutely nothing. Edward seemed kind, honest, strong and confident. Nothing seemed to be a lie and everything he told was so moving Morgana had found herself liking this man again.

She quickly shook that thought from her mind though. This man had probably ruined her friend's life and she wouldn't forgive him for it, no matter how charismatic he was.

Turning into another hallway, Morgana suddenly thought about Gwen. Edward had left at the same time as she and so there was a chance Gwen was still in his chambers, searching for any evidence that he was lying about his identity.

Taking in a deep breath, she kept on walking. Everything would be fine and everyone would be safe.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Edward had sensed something was wrong. Morgana simply seemed...off. She had asked too many questions, she had been too kind as he knew Morgana was aware of what was happening to her friend Merlin.

He had remained polite though, not wanting her to become suspicious. When she had announced she felt tired, Edward had taken his chance as well. Thanking the King for the truly delicious meal, he had stood up and left as well. He and Morgana had gone their separate ways and then Edward knew what he had to do next as he had it all figured out.

Morgana wanted him occupied and by the way she blushed when he asked her about Arthur, he now knew she was protecting him. And so Edward hadn't hesitated. Leaving the castle behind him on a horse, Edward headed for the edge of the forest. There, he soon heard voices. As silent as he could, having left the horse behind now, he sneaked towards the two men talking.

"Have I thanked you yet for helping me?" one of the two men asked.

Edward knew this had to be Merlin.

"You don't have to," Arthur answered, "I would have done it for anyone."

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. Again, the crown prince was helping this sorcerer to escape and Edward wondered why he would do this. Was their friendship truly this strong that the prince would risk everything for him?

"Thanks anyway," Merlin said before leaving.

Edward turned around as well, knowing he didn't have to hear anything else. He had heard enough to make his case strong. He walked back to his own horse and quickly returned to the castle, knowing exactly what his next move was going to be.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Morgana felt a heavy weight fall from her heart when she saw Gwen was waiting for her in her chambers. Sighing, she walked over to her servant and embraced her.

"You had me so worried for a moment," Morgana smiled now, letting go of Gwen.

"I'm okay," Gwen said, not sure why Morgana was so worried.

"Did you find something?" Morgana looked Gwen in the eyes, hoping for a good answer, an answer that would make her happy. Gwen only sighed though and Morgana knew what this meant.

"His chambers were clean," Gwen explained, "there was nothing out of the ordinary."

"No books of magic? No herbs or anything else?" Morgana simply didn't want to take no for an answer. There had to be something!

"No," Gwen repeated, "nothing."

Morgana started pacing up and down the room, trying to think of something new they could do.

"Perhaps he really isn't a sorcerer or a liar," Gwen said, looking at Morgana.

"No," Morgana said, coming to a stop, "Arthur knows every knight in Camelot, he has to as the crown prince, but he has never heard of Edward. Something simply isn't right."

"But the King knows him," Gwen said, trying to understand exactly what was going on. Something didn't fit, that much they knew.

"Yes," Morgana sighed, sitting down on her bed now, "it doesn't make sense."

"I suggest we talk to Arthur again," Gwen said, sitting down beside Morgana, "perhaps he might have forgotten about Edward."

Morgana frowned. New thoughts came to her mind and Gwen didn't missed that either.

"Edward did say he hasn't left his home for years, not since his mother was murdered," Morgana said in a soft voice. Reluctantly, she had come to the conclusion that perhaps Edward had been telling the truth all along.

"If there is something about this man," Gwen said, "then we'll find it."

Morgana smiled, pleased to hear that Gwen wasn't giving up yet. They would find out what was going on with this Edward and what his plans were with being here. Yes, Morgana thought, they were not yet prepared to give up.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

When Arthur returned to the castle, he wasn't sure what he needed to do. Morgana and Gwen would want to know what happened with Merlin, but Arthur wasn't sure if them knowing was the best course of action.

What if Uther started a search? If Morgana and Gwen didn't know what happened to Merlin, they couldn't lie about it. Not telling them was keeping them safe in a way. Then again, Arthur thought, this was Morgana and Gwen he was talking about. They would want to know and they wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer.

He decided to tell them, but first he needed to get some rest. These past few hours had been hard and Arthur felt he could fall asleep any minute now as it was past midnight already.

Reaching his chambers, he let himself fall down on his bed, closing his eyes and quickly dozing off into a deep sleep. He dreamed about Morgana hearing the news about Merlin being gone and him comforting her, telling her everything would be alright.

Too soon, he woke up though, but it wasn't peaceful. Guards ran inside his room, waking him. Arthur jumped from his bed and saw Knight Leon standing in the doorway.

"What is this?" Arthur yelled, angry for being disturbed like this.

"The King wishes to see you immediately, My Lord" Leon said, still respectful.

Arthur frowned. What was going on? Why would the guards run inside his room like this. No, Arthur didn't like this at all. Putting on a fresh shirt, Arthur followed Leon. Seeing how the sun already stood in the sky, Arthur knew at least ten hours had passed as it was now almost noon. He must have slept through the entire morning.

"Why does the King wish to see me?" Arthur asked again as they walked to the great hall.

Leon didn't look at Arthur and swallowed heavily. "The King will soon tell you, my lord"

Arthur frowned. He had never thought he would feel this way, but he was afraid for what Uther had to tell him. When arriving at the great hall, Uther was pacing up and down the room. Edward was present as well, as was Morgana.

Leon bowed his head when leaving again, closing the wooden doors behind him. Now the three of them were all alone and Arthur didn't know what to say or what was about to be said.

"Arthur, how could you?" Uther said, his voice hard.

Arthur didn't say anything. He only looked his father straight in the eyes.

"Father, with all due respect," he said after a short silence, "would you care to tell me what this is all about?"

"This is about Merlin," Uther said, saying the name as if it were poison, "when guards went to arrest him yesterday, for sorcery, he had disappeared. A witness saw you help him escape."

Arthur swallowed heavily and glanced at Morgana who stood completely still, her face pale with shock.

"Why did you help him escape from the dungeons?"Uther now yelled.

Arthur didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say to help his cause.

"Have you nothing to say then?" Uther shouted.

"I did not help him," Arthur tried to lie, "I know nothing about Merlin being a sorcerer or where he is."

Uther's face became blood red. "How dare you lie to me!" he hissed.

"May I ask who your witness is?" Arthur asked, trying to sound calm.

"All I can say is that my source is very reliable," Uther told him. "Now answer me this, Arthur, why would you betray me like this?"

Arthur didn't say anything. What could he say? Looking at Morgana again, Arthur saw tears in her eyes this time. He wanted to comfort her more than anything right now, but Arthur couldn't even feel his legs right now.

"Guards!" Uther yelled. The wooden doors opened again and four guards entered, Leon following them. "Arrest him," Uther said, pointing towards his own son.

"Father!" Arthur said, shocked to hear him say those words.

"My Lord!" Morgana protested as well, "he is your son!"

"He has betrayed me," Uther said, not looking at them, only at the guards approaching Arthur. "Take him to the dungeons; make sure he does not escape!"

Arthur was too shocked to do anything. He felt the guards bind his hands together and taking away his sword. All Arthur could do was look at Morgana who no longer held back her tears.

"It's okay," he whispered to her, "everything will be okay."

Morgana ran to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "I will make everything better, I will fix this," she said.

"Don't do anything stupid," Arthur warned her before he was taken away. Morgana looked at Uther, fire in her eyes. She had never felt so furious. Not only was the King responsible for Merlin's departure, now he had given the order to arrest his own son.

Morgana ran out of the great hall, knowing there had to be something she could do, but all she could think was that everything was falling apart.

**AN: That was it again. I know it was a longer chapter, but I had a lot to tell and a lot did happen. I can just hope you liked what happened and soon, I will answer your questions. Where is Merlin going? What will happen to him? What is Edward all about? What will happen to Arthur? I know, so many questions...**

**But let me know what you thought of this chapter and I will try and finish the next chapter as soon as possible. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1590  
**Characters: **Arthur, Morgana, Uther, Merlin, William, OC (Edward)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** For those who have seen The Moment of Truth (1x10), they will think: 'Huh? How can he still be around?' Let's just say that my story takes place before that because I simply couldn't resist to the idea of William still being there for Merlin.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**AN: ****Thanks, Candy-Cake, for helping me out with this chapter and making it better!**

**Chapter 8**

**Previously...**

Morgana ran out of the great hall, knowing there had to be something she could do, but all she could think about was that everything was falling apart.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Arthur didn't know what to think. He could only sit against the cold, stone wall of his cell, staring into the distance while waiting for something to happen. He wished he could make his mind empty, but so many thoughts kept invading his mind.

He was here because of Merlin, because of his father's hate for magic. Arthur wanted to believe that, if given the chance, he would make the same decisions again, but somewhere inside himself, he knew that he would have done it differently. Was Merlin really worth going through all of this?

Arthur knew Morgana would say so, but for him it was a lie to even think it. He had no idea what was going to happen next and fear slowly clouded his mind. What were his father's plans for him? Were they already searching for Merlin again? Would Morgana and Gwen be questioned about all of this?

A door in the distance opened and closed again, but Arthur didn't have the strength to stand up. He didn't even care who it was that come to see him.

"Arthur?" Her voice was so soft and gentle that Arthur couldn't help but smile.

"Morgana," he greeted her, his own voice rough as he hadn't had something to drink in hours. How long had he been down here anyway? Arthur stood up now, pushing himself away from the wall and walked over to the cell's door.

Morgana's face was inches away from the bars of the door and Arthur smiled at her.

"Everything is falling apart, isn't it?" Morgana asked.

Arthur could only sigh. "What is going on up there?" he asked, ignoring her earlier statement.

Morgana glanced at the floor. "Guards are out searching for Merlin," she answered, "and Uther has been in a meeting with Edward for hours now."

"Nobody has come to ask you or Gwen anything?" Arthur needed to know if they were still safe.

"No," Morgana smiled faintly, "I don't think Uther suspects anything from us."

"Edward does," Arthur said, starting to pace up and down his small cell, "so why hasn't he come to you already?" Arthur knew little of this made sense. He was certain though that Edward was up to something, but here he was, in a little cell where he could do absolutely nothing about it.

"Perhaps he hasn't been able to convince Uther of that," Morgana suggested. "Merlin is gone, though, isn't he? He's safe?"

"Yes," Arthur answered, walking back to the door, looking Morgana straight in the eyes, "not even I know where he is going."

"That is good," Morgana said, relief filling her voice.

"You should go," Arthur sighed, "if Edward or Uther find out you are down here talking to me..."

"I know," Morgana nodded her head, "I will get you out of here, Arthur, I promise."

Arthur only smiled and watched Morgana leave. He wanted to believe her, he truly did, but somewhere in his heart he knew they were in too much trouble.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Morgana had enough of this. She could no longer just sit around and do nothing while Arthur was down in a cell and Merlin was now running for his life to who knew where. Determined, Morgana walked to the great hall where she knew Edward and Uther were.

Only two guards stood there, preventing anyone from entering, but Morgana wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"I need to speak with the King," she said, looking at both the guards.

"He does not wish to be disturbed, My Lady" one of the guards replied.

"He does by me," Morgana smiled, "open those doors or I will personally see to it that you lose your job after all this is over." Morgana smiled even broader. She hated playing it dirty, but there was no other way.

The guards hesitated for a moment, but opened the doors. Morgana entered the room only to find Uther sitting in a chair at the head of the table, staring into the distance as if he were unconscious. Morgana could only feel relief that those two guards where still standing behind her.

"..._prior dante soeta_-" Edward slowly turned around, looking Morgana straight in the eyes. She could only swallow heavily.

"Edward," she said, trying to make him believe she hadn't heard him, "I wish to speak to the King."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "We are in the middle of an urgent conversation." His voice was low, hostile.

"This is about Arthur," Morgana said, hoping her voice sounded strong, "surely he would want to talk to me about him." She looked at Uther who seemed to be waking up from some sort of sleep.

"Morgana?" he asked, confused as to how she had suddenly appeared.

"My King," Morgana smiled, "I must speak to you."

"Can't you see our King is tired," Edward said, not allowing Morgana to say anything else, "he needs rest."

Morgana didn't know what else she could do. Leaving would be the best option right now as she didn't know what Edward would do next. Had she really heard him correctly? He had been speaking words in the ancient language which meant he possessed magic as well. No wonder Uther trusted him without doubt.

"My Lord," Edward turned to Uther, "would you like to retreat to your chambers?"

Uther nodded his head.

"I will personally see to it," Edward smiled, walking to the King and helping him get up.

Morgana turned around and left the great hall. She knew the truth now, but what could she do about it? Did she even know the truth? What if she misheard him? No, Morgana thought, she had seen how different Uther had been.

Heading down to the cells again, she hoped to reach Arthur in time. They had to do something soon or all would be lost.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Merlin thought he was never going reach this place, but finally, he was here. Gazing at the small houses, he smiled at the sight of his old home. This place, Ealdor, had been his first home, but lately, Merlin had begun to consider Camelot to be more of his home now. Most of his friends lived there after all as did Gaius, his mentor who he even considered to be like a father to him. Yet, here he was again and Merlin could feel a pain in his chest. He liked coming back here now and again, but this time, everything felt so different.

He wouldn't be able to stay for long anyway. If Uther had his men searching for him, surely, Ealdor would be on his list of places to look.

Merlin started descending the hill he stood on, leading his horse to his old house and there, he tied it to a small wooden fence. Merlin gazed around at first as it had been ages since he was last it. So much had changed already though and Merlin needed time to adjust again.

His eye soon caught sight of his old best friend; the only one he had ever trusted with his secret. William. A smile covered his face and broadened even more when William finally caught sight of him.

They walked towards each other and hugged, not believing how much time that had passed since they last saw one another.

"Good to see you again," William smiled, letting go of Merlin, "you look worried, though."

Merlin couldn't believe how well his friend could read him, even after all the time that had gone by. "I can't stay for long," Merlin decided not to lie, "the King knows about my secret. I am just passing through."

"You're on the run?" William could not believe the words he was hearing.

"I'll be fine," Merlin reassured him. Together, they started walking back to Merlin's house.

"Hunith will not like this news," William sighed, "surely you can stay here. We can hide you Merlin, you can stay at my house."

"I will not let you risk everything for me." Merlin would not hear about it. He would visit his mother, stay for a few days and then be gone again. "How is my mother?" Merlin then asked. He felt guilty for not writing more often lately. His life had been so busy though and all Merlin could hope for was that she would understand.

"She misses you," William sighed, "we all miss you."

Merlin smiled and just before entering his old home, he took in a deep breath. If he could, he would just turn around and walk away, not wanting to lay this burden on his mother's shoulders, but where else could he go for now?

No, Merlin was sure of it, this was the best way. Trying to put that smile back on his face, he entered, knowing his mother would soon sense something was wrong. He would not let her down though. He would try and appear strong because he, without doubt, would not let himself be arrested without a fight. No, Arthur had already risked too much for Merlin to just give up.

**AN: I know you had to wait a long time for this chapter, but finally, it is here and I can only hope it was worth waiting for. I will try and post the next chapter sooner though! But what did you think of this chapter? What is Edward truly up to and what will Morgana and Arthur do next? So many questions, but the answers will be here soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1869  
**Characters: **Merlin, Hunith, William, Arthur, Morgana, Edward, Uther, Gwen, Gaius, Leon  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There aren't any spoilers in this chapter.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**AN:**** Again, a new chapter and hopefully this time, it will be as full of suspension as it was last time. I can't promise anything though... But enjoy!**

**Thanks, ****Candy-Cake, for all the help. What would I do without you...**

**Chapter 9**

**Previously...**

Merlin would not let his mother down though, he would try and appear strong because he, without doubt, would not let himself be arrested without a fight. No, Arthur had already risked too much for Merlin to just give up.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Merlin smiled when seeing his mother. Her eyes widened, disbelief filled them and her legs felt numb, but soon, she seemed to be in control of her body again. Walking to her son, she embraced him, still not believing she was really hugging him.

"You have changed so much," she said when letting go of Merlin and really looking at her son now, "what brings you here?"

Merlin couldn't stop his expression from turning sad.

"Merlin?" Hunith asked, concerned. She glanced at William standing a few feet away.

"Mother," Merlin said, "I can't stay for long."

"Why?" Hunith wanted the truth and she knew exactly how to get it. If Merlin was in trouble, she would help her son through whatever means possible.

"The King knows about his secret," William explained when Merlin didn't seem able to say anything. Hunith swallowed heavily while looking her son straight in the eyes.

"How?" She simply couldn't believe this.

"It's a long story," Merlin sighed, "but Arthur is doing everything he can to help me."

"I'm sure he is," Hunith walked to a small table and sat down, "so he doesn't mind that you have magic?"

"He was furious at first," Merlin admitted, "but for some unexplained reason he decided he could trust me."

"Surely you can stay," Hunith offered, not liking the idea of her son just walking around out there, "we can hide you, protect you!"

"Mother," Merlin walked over to her and kneeled before her, "it won't be long before Uther comes here to search for me. I won't allow you to be in any sort of danger because of me. I won't allow any of you to be in danger." He glanced at William who could only stare back.

"Oh, Merlin," Hunith couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

"Don't cry, mother" Merlin smiled faintly, "everything will be fine, you'll see."

Hunith dried her cheeks with her sleeve and placed her hand on Merlin's face. "I love you," she smiled.

" I love you, too," Merlin embraced her again, hoping this wouldn't be the last time he did this.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, his fingers clutched around the bars of his cell. He didn't even know if he could believe what Morgana had just told him. "A sorcerer?"

"I know what I heard, Arthur," Morgana said, rolling her eyes, "he spoke the ancient language while Uther just sat there, completely..." she searched for the right word to describe it, "absent."

"I don't know, Morgana," Arthur sighed, "it sounds almost crazy."

"It explains everything!" Morgana would convince Arthur of this, she had to. "You told me you have never heard of a Knight named Edward. You said that you have never met him before in your life, but apparently, Uther trusts him with no doubt."

"So you say my father is under some sort of spell?" Arthur needed to make sure he was hearing this well.

"Indeed," Morgana smiled faintly, relieved that Arthur was finally starting to understand, "you have to trust me on this, please."

"I do," Arthur nodded his head, "I do. I just don't see a way of solving this."

"We have to get Edward alone," Morgana said, taking a few steps back and looking at the cell door, "and we have to get you out of here."

"Only one person has the key of this cell," Arthur sighed, "and we all know who that is."

Morgana smiled now. "A perfect job for me then. I'll find Edward and get the key!"

"It's too dangerous," Arthur protested, starting to pace up and down his cell again. He couldn't stand the thought of Morgana putting herself in so much danger.

"If I don't do anything soon," Morgana defended herself, "you'll still be here in a few days and who knows what Edward will do in the mean time."

Arthur sighed. He hated it when he was proven wrong. He couldn't stay here. He had to escape. If what Morgana said was really true. Edward had to be stopped, his plans, whatever they were, had to be stopped.

"Hurry," Arthur sighed, hoping nothing would happen to her.

Morgana only nodded before leaving him, not sure how she would accomplish her goal.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

As Edward walked through the halls of the castle, he couldn't believe how difficult his task had become. So many factors had an influence. Factors he hadn't even considered could exist. First there had been this Merlin, Arthur's servant, who turned out to be sorcerer. It meant good luck for Edward though as this had given him the perfect opportunity to start his plan.

Morgana had proven to be a problem. At first, he thought she was a simple ward, not really caring about what was going on in her surroundings, but the way she stood up for Arthur, it could cause even more trouble in the future. Edward knew he needed a plan to eliminate her without raising any suspicion, like the way he had eliminated Arthur.

Seeing Morgana in the distance, Edward came to a halt. He had to admit that she was beautiful. Too bad she was suspicious of him or he would have even tried to court her. Following her, he had to come to the conclusion that she was searching for one particular thing: him and the key he held.

Edward had to move fast, he knew this, and so, without hesitating, he made his way to the great hall.

"Edward," Uther smiled when seeing him.

"My King," Edward greeted him back, bowing his head in respect, "I wish to speak to you alone."

Uther only had to wave his hand to order the guards to leave them alone.

"Have you seen Arthur?" Uther asked when the guards where closing the doors behind them, "I need to speak to him."

"But my King," Edward remained polite, not believing the magic had already worn off, "can't you remember?" He could only be glad Uther still thought of him as a trustworthy knight.

"Remember what?" Uther asked, frowning as he didn't understand what Edward was talking about.

"_Cante substi donde riavlo, prende visu pratel_," Edward said in a low voice.

Uther's eyes became distant for a moment and Edward patiently waited on the King to look at him again.

"Arthur is arrested," Edward said when Uther seemed to be listening to him again, "he helped a sorcerer escape and therefore, he betrayed you. My King," Edward took a step closer to Uther, "can you really trust your son with the thrown when he chose to protect a sorcerer before you?"

"You are absolutely right," Uther sighed.

Edward smiled when hearing those words. His plan was working perfect and soon, no matter what Morgana and Arthur were up to, Edward would have won this battle and Arthur would be forced to flee.

Yes, Edward thought, soon, the thrown would be his.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Gaius couldn't help but smile when he saw Gwen enter his chambers. It seemed like it had been ages since he last saw her and he wondered how she was handling herself after the recent events.

"Gwen, how lovely to see you again," Gaius smiled, "how are you?"

"Honestly," Gwen sighed, "I have been better."

Gaius nodded, understanding what she was talking about. "Please, sit down," he said, "I'll make us some tea."

Gwen did as she was asked and watched how Gaius put some water over a fire.

"Have you heard anything?" she asked when Gaius sat down at the other end of the table.

"From Merlin? No, but he has only been gone a few hours," Gaius sighed.

"I hope he is safe. Do you know where he is going?" Gwen asked

"He didn't say anything to me," Gaius answered, "but I suspect he will visit his mother before continuing his journey to wherever he is going."

A knock could be heard on the door and so Gaius stood up, letting whoever was there in. To both his and Gwen's surprise, Knight Leon appeared before them.

"Sire," Gwen said, standing up and bending forward a little, showing respect.

"Sire," Gaius bowed his head, "what brings you here?"

"I have an invitation for you, Gaius," Leon said, handing over a piece of paper holding the royal seal.

"An invitation to what?" Gaius could not think of anything special that could happen. Uther had not told him about this and so Gaius quickly opened the paper.

"Dear Lord," Gaius gasped after having read it.

Gwen quickly stood next to him and read what was written on the paper.

"This can't be true," she said, not believing this.

Leon took in a deep breath. "We were shocked as well."

"Edward can't be trusted," Gwen said, not caring she was talking to a knight, "he can't become the Crown Prince!"

"Uther wants the ceremony to happen as quickly as possible," Leon explains, "he says Arthur isn't capable of becoming a King as he helped a sorcerer escape."

"This isn't happening," Gwen sighed, still shocked as she held the paper, "this can't be happening."

"What is Uther planning on doing with Arthur then?" Gaius could feel more was going on.

"He helped the sorcerer escape," Leon said, "Uther wants him punished, but Edward..."

"Edward wants him dead," Gaius completed Leon's sentence.

"The King would never have his own son killed!" Gwen said. Throwing the paper into the fire, she turned back to look Leon in the eye. The Knight only sighed.

"Something else is going on here," Gaius said, thinking about it, "Edward must be able to use magic as well, magic that allows him to control Uther."

"How can we prove that?" Gwen asked, hoping they could solve this somehow.

"Edward will have Uther protect him," Leon said, obviously wanted things to go back to normal as well, "if we accuse Edward, we will be the bad guys and we will get punished as well."

Gaius knew Leon was right. "We must at least help Arthur," he said, "he might be the only one who can convince Uther that Edward is using magic."

Gwen looked at Gaius, knowing he was right. She just wasn't sure if this would work. If Edward truly controlled Uther, how would they be able to gain the King's trust? Yes, Gwen knew now that everything could turn bad. They couldn't lose their hope though, they had to keep fighting.

**AN: That was it again. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what your thoughts are right now. I will try and post the next chapter as soon as possible as I wouldn't want to have you all wait for too long :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1539  
**Characters: **Morgana, Arthur, Merlin, William, Leon  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There aren't any spoilers in this chapter.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**AN:**** Sorry for the long wait again. So much is happening though with my exams are coming up... Strangely enough, that is the time inspiration comes to me to write stories. But here is the next chapter and I can only hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Thanks again to Candy-Cake for all the help!**

**Chapter 10**

**Previously...**

Gwen knew now that everything could turn bad. They couldn't lose their hope though, they had to keep fighting.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Morgana had searched everywhere for Edward, knowing she needed to find the key of Arthur's cell if she wanted to help him escape. Edward had been with Uther again and this time, Morgana didn't want to disturb them. She was afraid of him, but she didn't want to provoke anything. If Edward decided she was too much trouble then Morgana knew it would only be a matter of time before she herself would be in a cell.

No, leaving Edward alone for now was the best course of action.

When she stood before Edward's chambers, she hesitated though. Edward was with the King, but what if he caught her sneaking around here? Morgana took in a deep breath. She didn't have any other choice. If she turned around and walked away, she might have missed her only chance of finding that key.

Then again, Morgana thought, what were the chances of Edward actually leaving the key in his chambers?

Opening the door, Morgana entered. If she didn't find the key, perhaps she would stumble into something else. Gwen had already been here, but at that moment they hadn't known what they were looking for.

Carefully closing the door behind her, Morgana glanced around. It seemed to be an ordinary room, but Edward wouldn't be so stupid to as to let evidence lay around. Checking the closet first, Morgana didn't find anything special. After having searched under the bed, between the sheets, every place she could think of, Morgana again found nothing.

Frustrated, she left the room in the exact state she had found it and walked to her own chambers. She crossed paths with Leon who greeted her.

"Lady Morgana," Leon bowed his head, "I have a message for you."

"What is it?" Morgana asked, taking over the piece of paper Leon held out for her. Morgana quickly unfolded it and read what was written.

"Edward will be named Crown Prince tonight," Leon sighed, "the King has arranged the ceremony."

"What?" Morgana's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Needing to read the announcement again, she felt her heart race inside her chest. Time was running out, they had to act fast or Edward would destroy everything.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Merlin had never thought he would enjoy staying in Ealdor again. Somehow, after his time in Camelot, his hometown had begun to look boring as if nothing special ever happened. The only fun he had here was with William. Now however, being a fugitive, this town suddenly seemed filled with danger.

As Merlin was done with some chores, he decided to see if his horse still had enough water and food. Arriving there, he smiled and stroked the horse's nose.

"Merlin," William said, walking over to him, "I have heard some news."

Merlin turned around to face his friend, more concern visible in his face. What could be worse than him being on the run? So many thoughts crossed Merlin's mind, but somehow he knew the news was about Arthur.

"What happened?" Merlin asked. He held his breath as he waited on William to answer him.

"There is an official announcement spreading through Camelot," William explained, "apparently, the King wants everyone to know that there will be a new Crown Prince."

"That can't be," Merlin exhaled, he simply couldn't believe this, "Uther would never have Arthur removed from his right to the thrown."

"I guess you're wrong," William sighed.

"Who will be the heir then?" Merlin asked, starting to pace up and down before the horse now.

"A trustworthy knight," William's voice was filled with sarcasm, "Edward. That is the knight you talked about earlier, right?"

"Yes," Merlin had come to a stop, gazing into the distance, "I have to go back."

"What?" William almost yelled. He was simply stunned to here his friend say those words.

"I have no other choice," Merlin said, looking William in the eyes now, "Arthur needs me."

"Uther will have you killed!" William took a step closer to Merlin, hoping his words would bring Merlin to decent sense.

"I can't just let this happen," Merlin protested, "I have to help Arthur or everything we have fought for will be lost."

"Fought for?" William still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"A lot has happened," Merlin explained, "too much for me to just stay here and watch Edward take the thrown."

"You're walking into a trap, you'll be dead before you even set foot inside the city," William said.

"Thanks for believing in me so much," Merlin said, rolling his eyes. No matter what William said though, Merlin would not change his mind. If Arthur needed his help, he would get it as Merlin owed him his life.

"Let me come with you," William suddenly said.

"I can't allow that," Merlin sighed, "someone has to explain this to my mother."

"You won't even say goodbye to her?" William couldn't hide his shock.

"She will only try to talk me out of it as you tried, I have no time," Merlin said. He turned to his horse again and untied it. Climbing it, he smiled.

"I will come back," he said, "I promise."

"No, you won't," William smiled back, "Camelot is your home, I know it and you know it. Like you said, your destiny lies with Arthur."

"Thanks, William," Merlin said. He took in a deep breath and after glancing at his old home for the last time, he started his journey back, leaving behind his mother and friend. William had been right though, Camelot was his home now, his destiny lay there, and he would do anything to make sure it was safe.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Morgana hoped she was doing the right thing, but like all the decisions she was making now, she could end up in a cell next to Arthur. She was nearly running through the halls of the castle with Leon following only inches behind. They had no time to lose.

Arriving back at Arthur's cell, she found the Prince sitting down against the wall.

"Arthur," she whispered, "stand up!"

Arthur did as Morgana said, frowning when he saw Leon as well.

"I heard of what is happening," Arthur said, sadness in his voice, "Uther wants Edward to be the Crown Prince."

"Oh, come on, Arthur," Morgana said, rolling her eyes, "now is not the time to be depressed. You know Edward uses magic so Uther didn't really make the decision."

"I know," Arthur sighed, "but what can we do? Uther is still King."

"Well," Morgana smiled faintly, "first of all, we are going to get you out of here."

Morgana took a few steps back to give Leon the space he needed. She could only hope the lock of the cell wasn't somehow strengthened by magic. Leon took his sword and focused, using all his strength to make some well aimed blows at the lock.

Arthur took a few steps back as well, hoping this would work and so he couldn't help but smile when the lock fell on the floor, the door opening slightly.

Leon opened it and Arthur ran outside, knowing they had no time to lose.

"You must stay here," Arthur said to Leon, "if you are not at the ceremony, Edward will know you helped me."

Leon nodded and left the dungeons, leaving Arthur and Morgana alone.

"So," Arthur said, "you have a plan?"

Morgana opened her arms and embraced Arthur. "Not really," she sighed when releasing him.

"Let's just get out of here for now," Arthur said.

"And go where?" Morgana asked.

"Somewhere we'll be safe," Arthur started walking out of the dungeons now, Morgana following him.

"I know exactly where we can go," Morgana smiled. Together, they carefully walked the halls of the castle, knowing that Edward couldn't see them or everything would be lost. They were lucky though and reached Gaius' chambers without trouble just before sunset.

As they were about to enter, music could be heard and Arthur had to swallow heavily. The ceremony had begun and soon, Edward would be Crown Prince.

"You are still true heir, Arthur," Morgana smiled, knowing how Arthur must feel right now, "you will get your thrown back."

Arthur pushed open the door, knowing that Gaius would be at the ceremony as well.

"How?" Arthur asked, truly not knowing the answer.

"I don't know yet," Morgana said, closing the door behind her carefully, "but we will find a way. Trust me, Arthur, we will."

Arthur looked Morgana in the eyes. He had never felt this desperate before. Could they really fix all of this? Could they win this battle with Edward? Arthur truly didn't know, but he sure wasn't going down without a fight, that much he knew.

**AN:**** that was it again... A lot has happened and I hope you liked it. Merlin is going back to Camelot, Arthur is finally out of his cell and Leon has proved to be a loyal knight :) You'll have to wait a few days however to find out what happens next, but I promise that I will post the 11****th**** chapter as soon as possible!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1535  
**Characters: **Arthur, Morgana, Uther, Edward, Leon, Gaius, Merlin  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There aren't any spoilers in this chapter.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**AN:**** Again, a new chapter... I hope it will be liked and all I can say is: Enjoy!  
Thanks you, Candy-cake, for the wonderful help!**

**Chapter 11**

**Previously...**

Arthur looked Morgana in the eyes. He had never felt this desperate before. Could they really fix all if this? Could they win this battle with Edward? Arthur truly didn't know, but he sure wasn't going down without a fight, that much he knew.

**M M M**

Arthur couldn't believe he was actually doing this. After he had convinced Morgana that this might be their only way, Arthur had set out to his father's chambers. He wasn't sure that it was the best course of action though. Edward was always keeping his eyes on the King, especially now since he must already know that the true Crown Prince had escaped the dungeons.

It was already past midnight and the halls of the castle were nearly completely abandoned, but Arthur knew Uther and Edward were still in the great hall. Making sure nobody saw him, Arthur entered the chambers of his father and hid there, hoping it wouldn't take long for his father to enter.

It appeared his wishes were heard as only minutes later, the doors opened, a tired looking King entering.

"Does the King require anything else?" a servant asked.

"No," Uther answered, "that will be all for today."

The servant bowed his head and left. Arthur knew now was his time, but somehow, he feared for what his father would say. What if Morgana was really wrong? What if the King had made all his decisions alone and what if he actually wanted Arthur gone?

Swallowing heavily, Arthur decided to shake away those thoughts. Edward was responsible, he told himself, Uther would never want him dead.

Stepping into the moonlight, Arthur prayed he wouldn't startle the King. Him panicking, thinking he was under attack would be the last think he needed.

"Father," Arthur said in a soft voice. To his surprise, Uther simply turned around, looking his son straight in the eyes.

"Arthur?" He seemed confused and so Arthur took a step closer.

"Yes, it is me," Arthur said, "father, you must help me."

Uther frowned. He didn't seem to understand and so Arthur knew how great the influence was that Edward held over him. He needed to get through to his father, tell him the truth.

"Edward cannot be trusted," Arthur quickly said, "he controls you using magic. Father, you must believe me, I have not betrayed you."

Uther swallowed heavily, still frowning. "You helped a sorcerer escape."

"No, Merlin is not a sorcerer." Arthur hoped that saying those words wouldn't cause him more problems. Of course Merlin was a sorcerer, but Uther didn't have to believe it. "Edward made you think he is so that you would disinherit me."

"You are my son, you are the Crown Prince," Uther said as he didn't understand what Arthur was talking about "I would never disinherit you."

"You just did," Arthur sighed, "father, Edward is now the Crown Prince."

Uther remained silent and Arthur didn't know what to think of it. Edward's power of the King appeared to be much greater than he had anticipated.

"Who are you again?" Uther suddenly asked.

Arthur couldn't believe what he had just heared. Stepping close to his father, Arthur laid his hands on his shoulders.

"It's me, father, it's Arthur, your son," he said. Looking straight into the eyes of the King, Arthur saw only emptyness. It was as if Uther wasn't even present anymore.

"Can't you see I have full control over your beloved father?"

Arthur took a step away from Uther. He hadn't even heard Edward come in and he certainly didn't know what he could do now. Fighting a sorcerer with a sword was never a good idea and certainly not when that sorcerer was now the Crown Prince.

Edward only had to yell out and Arthur would be arrested again.

"You won't get away with this," Arthur said, his voice strong. He had enough of these games and he certainly had enough of Edward.

"It appears I am getting away with this," Edward smiled, "soon, Uther will be unfit to rule and of course, I will have to replace him."

Arthur glanced at his father who simply stood there, listening, but not caring. Arthur looked at Edward again, understanding now what his next move would be.

"You will never be able to kill my father," Arthur hissed. The idea alone made him furious.

"Who said anything about killing him?" Edward laughed now. "It only appears his mind is growing old. He doesn't even remember what he had for dinner and he certainly won't remember his son."

"I will stop this," Arthur said, his teeth gritted together "I will stop you."

"How?" Edward laughed even louder. Raising his hand, he started saying words from the ancient language, but Arthur was faster than him. Throwing himself forward, Arthur pushed Edward against the floor.

"Guards!" Edward yelled, furious.

Arthur didn't hesitate. Looking at his father again, he saw that Uther didn't recognize him anymore, but Arthur made himself a promise. He would undo all of it and he would make everything safe again, not only for Merlin, but for his father as well.

Running outside of his father's chambers, three guards awaited him, Leon giving them the orders.

"Let him through," Leon said, authority in his voice. The guards hesitated at first, but soon made room for Arthur to pass.

"Thank you," Arthur quickly said while running past them. Hearing Edward exit the chamber as well, Arthur could hear him yell against Leon and the guards.

"I am loyal to Prince Arthur, not to you!" Arthur could hear Leon say. He knew the knight was now in trouble, but Arthur had to keep running, he had to keep on going if he wanted to be safe.

Arriving at Gaius' chambers again, Arthur entered to find not only Morgana, but Gaius as well. They both looked frightened, but when seeing it was Arthur who entered, relief filled their eyes.

"Thank God you are okay," Morgana sighed, walking over to Arthur. "What happened?"

Arthur took in a deep breath before starting his story and he could see the despair in both Morgana's and Gaius' eyes. Things did look bad, but Arthur wasn't going to allow them to give up. They would fight and they would win.

**M M M**

Merlin didn't believe he could have traveled from Ealdor to Camelot so fast. It was way past midnight and the streets of the city were completely abandoned except for a few guards wandering about. Merlin made sure nobody saw him and so he finally arrived at the place he now called home.

Thinking Gaius would be asleep already, Merlin carefully opened the door, hoping he wouldn't make too much sound. Waking Gaius was never a good idea and besides, Merlin thought, he probably needed his sleep after these eventful days.

Closing the door again, Merlin cursed under his breath when hearing it make too much noise. They really had to fix that door.

Before realizing what was going on, Merlin felt a force push him with his back against the wall. One strong arm was placed at his neck to keep him under control and soon, Merlin could feel cold metal against the skin of his cheek. He had absolutely no idea what had just happened. His instincts didn't abandon him though and Merlin could feel the magic work without using any words.

The hilt of the sword suddenly started burning hot red and a cry of pain could be heard, followed by the loud noise of a sword falling on a stone floor.

In the glow of the hot metal, Arthur and Merlin could finally get a good look at each other and they were both slightly shocked.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?" " Arthur said,

"I could ask the same," Merlin said, not understanding why Arthur would be here of all places.

"What is going on?" Morgana asked. Both Merlin and Arthur turned around to face her. She still appeared sleepy, but her gaze soon focused when she saw Merlin standing next to Arthur.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asked, anger in her voice now.

"I asked him the same," Arthur said gloatingly.

Merlin rolled his eyes and ignored him. "I couldn't just do nothing while you guys were in trouble," he explained "I know all about Edward having become the Crown Prince."

Arthur sighed. "Still, Merlin, you shouldn't have come. If Edward or Uther find out you are here, they will have you killed."

"And I suppose if Edward finds you here, he will have you killed," Merlin countered. He wasn't sure if what he had just said was actually true, but by the way both Arthur's and Morgana's gazes saddened, Merlin knew the situation was worse than he had anticipated. Edward had to be stopped, Camelot had to be saved and Arthur had to be protected. Merlin couldn't help but think that somehow this was a typical day in his life.

**AN: That was it again. Uther is losing control as Edward is taking it from him. Morgana and Arthur are on the run. Leon is in trouble. A lot is going on, but at least Merlin has returned to be reunited with Arthur again. That's good, right? =)  
Well, let me know what you think about this chapter and I will try and finish chapter 12 as soon as possible!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1568  
**Characters: **Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Edward  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There aren't any spoilers in this chapter.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**AN:**** Thanks, Candy-Cake, for all the help :)**

**Chapter 12**

**Previously...**

Edward had to be stopped, Camelot had to be saved and Arthur had to be protected. Merlin couldn't help but think that somehow this was a typical day in his life.

It was still very early in the morning when Merlin woke up. They had decided to get some sleep, but everyone knew nobody would really be getting any rest. Merlin had been dreaming of his own execution and by the way Arthur had been mumbling in his sleep, Merlin knew the prince had been dreaming about Edward fighting him.

Getting slowly up, Merlin gave his body the time to adjust. His legs felt numb and his arms heavy from all the horse riding he had done lately. Walking to the table, he splashed some ice cold water on his face. Gaius had already left, probably to go see some patients and take them their medicine. Merlin splashed some more water on his face while thinking about what he could do to help Arthur now.

They could kidnap Uther and make him come to his senses. Merlin remembered Arthur telling him that the King hadn't even recognized him the other night, but then again, Merlin was a sorcerer. He could find a spell that would reverse Edward's magic. Merlin sighed when he thought about their opponent. There was no way Edward would keep Uther unprotected. Kidnapping the King was therefore an impossible job.

Merlin sat down at the table and buried his head in his arms. If his mind hadn't been so occupied, he could have fallen asleep right there. Another thought came to him. Perhaps they could break into Uther's chambers. Arthur had done it before so it had to be possible. There they could do the magic and everything would return to normal.

Merlin sighed when he thought of that plan. Like he said, Arthur had done it before and so Edward would make sure it wouldn't happen again. Breaking into the chambers of the King would be impossible as well.

"Merlin?"

Merlin straightened his back in an instant, his eyes wide open. "I'm awake!" He didn't even know why he said that.

"I can see that," Arthur smiled. He too walked to the bowl of water standing on the table to splash some water onto his face.

"Do you have a plan?" Merlin asked, hoping Arthur would know what to do.

The prince sighed. "Not really," he said, "every plan I think of seems to have a flaw that we can't ignore."

Merlin understood what Arthur was talking about as he was in the same situation right now. There had to be something though as he knew Edward wasn't unbeatable. He was just a man after all. A man possessing magic, but that couldn't be any problem with Merlin around.

"Awake already?" Morgana descended the few stairs from Merlin's bedchamber, looking dazzling as ever. Merlin nor Arthur could understand why she didn't even look tired.

"We are trying to think of a plan," Arthur said, sitting down at the table as well.

Morgana followed his example, sighing as she sat down. "There must be something we can do," she said.

"We have to figure out what his weak point is," Arthur said, "then we can attack him on that point."

"Perhaps his family," Morgana suggested, "he said he only had his father left."

"We don't know where his father is or if that story is even true," Merlin said, "we can't trust anything Edward told us."

"His hunger for power?" Morgana asked. "We could use that against him, give him an offer he can't refuse."

"He is the Crown Prince," Merlin said, "nothing can beat that."

"His magic?" Morgana suggested, feeling more desperate than ever. Edward simply didn't appear to have a weak point.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, not understanding what Morgana meant by that.

A smile appeared on Morgana's face and her eyes brightened. "That's it," she smiled, a plan starting to take shape in her mind, "Edward may possess magic, but we know someone he will never be able to defeat."

Merlin smiled as well, understanding now what she meant. Arthur frowned, following Morgana's gaze to Merlin. Shock filled him as he finally understood what Morgana was talking about.

"No," Arthur said, "we can't risk it!"

"There is nothing else we can do," Merlin said, "Morgana is right."

"We don't even know how much power Edward possesses, he might kill you!" Arthur stood up from his chair and started to pace up and down the room, anger in his eyes as he couldn't believe the plan they had just suggested.

"And if you fight him, he might kill you," Merlin said, "Arthur, this is our only chance."

Arthur shook his head, not agreeing with any of this. "I don't like this," he said, "Merlin, Edward is not only a sorcerer, he is a skilled swordsman and he is considered to be the Crown Prince now."

"Then come with me," Merlin said, knowing he was going to regret saying this, "if I can keep him busy using magic, you might be able to defeat him using your sword-skills."

Arthur took in a deep breath. He still didn't like the plan, but at least now he could tag along with Merlin as there would have been no way he would have let his servant go alone. He had to admit though; this seemed to be the only plan that had any chance of success.

"Okay," Arthur said, "this might work."

Arthur wondered what it would be like to see Merlin actually use magic in a battle, but he couldn't give that thought too much attention. Edward was their main focus and if they failed at this plan, everything would be lost as Arthur knew Edward would not let them walk away. He would kill them without doubt as Arthur would kill him without doubt.

Yes, this plan had to work, they had no other choice.

Edward could not believe this was actually happening. For years he had been preparing this, for years his father had trained him to be this person and now here he stood. He gazed into the mirror into his own dark eyes. They seemed powerful and Edward smiled. He was the Crown Prince and nobody could stop him.

Turning around, he watched a servant enter his chamber. He didn't care who it was, he only cared about the food he was bringing him.

"Put it on the table," Edward ordered with no kindness in his voice.

The servant quickly turned his back to him and did as he was asked. Edward enjoyed seeing how scared this servant appeared. He did not only have power, he had respect and that was something Arthur never had.

"Now leave me," Edward said.

The servant didn't dare look the new Crown Prince in the eyes. He simply bowed his head and left the room, carefully closing the doors behind him. Edward took a seat at the table and gazed at the food. It looked delicious, but Edward wasn't hungry.

He had different things on his mind than eating. Arthur was out there with Morgana and even though Edward considered his place to be secure, he didn't want to risk Arthur coming to claim it back. No, he thought, Uther's son had to die.

Standing up, Edward left his chambers and headed for the great hall where he knew Uther would be. The King was the only person in Camelot that could order his own son's death. He had escaped the dungeons after all, now making him a dangerous fugitive.

Arriving at the great hall, Edward sensed something was wrong. There were no guards to be seen or knights for that matter. Edward frowned, wondering what could be going on.

Entering the great hall, he quickly turned around to see the heavy wooden doors being closed. There he stood, appearing mighty and powerful while Edward knew he had none of those things.

"Arthur," Edward grinned, "it's good to see you."

Arthur didn't respond, his lips pursed together. He simply stood before the closed doors and gazed into Edward's dark eyes.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, his voice childlike suddenly. "You honestly don't believe you can fight me, do you?"

Arthur took in a deep breath before a smile now appeared on his face. "Perhaps I can't," he said, "but I brought someone who can."

Edward turned around suddenly facing the one person he had thought he would never see again. He couldn't help but think that he knew this man or should he say _boy_ because that's what he appeared to be.

"Merlin," Edward said. It hit him then how he knew him. He had never met him, but that name had been whispered among sorcerers, among druids. Edward had learned all his magic from them and they had told him the story of Emrys, the close friend to the Crown Prince. Merlin was Emrys.

And for the first time since Edward had been named Crown Prince, he felt fear inside his chest, fear for what Merlin was capable of doing to him.

**AN: Again, a new chapter is done. I know you had to wait very long for it, but I'm afraid I don't have good news. The next chapter will have to wait even longer. I'm in the middle of my exams and I can't find the time to write a new chapter. I promise you that I will get to it as soon as possible which will probably be around the 17****th**** of June. I hope you can understand.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1604  
**Characters: **Edward, Merlin, Arthur, Uther  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There aren't any spoilers in this chapter.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**AN:**** I know it has been so long, but I explained why, didn't I? If not, sorry for the soooo very long wait for this update. But here is the next chapter, a few days sooner than I thought so that is good, right? Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 13**

**Previously...**

And for the first time since Edward had been names Crown Prince, he felt fear inside his chest, fear for what Merlin was capable of doing to him.

Edward didn't seem to know what he could do. Shifting his gaze between Merlin and Arthur, he balled his fists, anger controlling every fiber of his being.

"This is foolish of you," he said, looking at Arthur, "and I certainly never expected you to do this."

"I'm not afraid of you," Arthur said, not afraid to look Edward straight in the eyes.

"You should be," Edward grinned.

"And perhaps you should fear me," Merlin said. He didn't like the way Edward seemed to focus on Arthur. He was here to protect the true Crown Prince after all and so he would fight Edward himself.

Edward immediately focused on Merlin, turning his back toward Arthur now. He was still grinning and already, Merlin was starting to think of ways to defeat him. It was strange to stand there, ready to use magic while Arthur only stood a few feet away. Luckily, they had been able to tell the guards not to come in until Arthur called for them. Merlin really didn't want any more witnesses to his magic.

"Are you sure you can defeat me?" Edward asked in a childlike voice.

Merlin wasn't intimidated though, he simply kept staring into Edward's dark eyes. The moment of truth was getting near, he could feel it.

Out of nowhere, Merlin could suddenly see Arthur jump forward, his sword in his hand. For a second, Merlin thought this would actually work; that Arthur would actually be able to kill Edward without having to use any sort of magic, but Edward quickly turned around, ducking down as Arthur's sword missed him by only an inch.

Edward rolled over the floor elegantly before standing up in one smooth movement, all his attention focused on Arthur now.

"_Para sinne vaco_." His voice was nothing more than a whisper, but Arthur stumbled back, his sword falling out of his hand and onto the floor.

"_Dante_!" Merlin quickly countered the magic Edward had put upon Arthur. He knew what would have happened otherwise. Arthur would have started to bleed from his eyes, ears and nose, causing him to lose consciousness.

Edward, knowing Arthur would be unable to fight him, the next couple of seconds anyway, focused on Merlin again. He was still grinning, assured that he would win this battle, that he would defeat his enemy.

"_Pare_ _sutna_ _orminan_," Edward now yelled, raising his hand as to direct the magic towards Merlin. A bright ball of blue fire appeared out of nowhere, soaring through the air, heading for the young sorcerer, but Merlin wasn't taken off guard. His instincts kicked in and with a flash of gold in his eyes, the ball of blue fire stopped from flying in mid air. He had control over it and Merlin could see in Edward's eyes that his fear had returned.

Merlin raised his arm as well now, making the ball of blue fire head for Edward this time, anly allowing Edward to jump aside. He didn't possess the magic to undo Merlin's, but he would not give up either.

Arthur, finally overcame Edward's magic, picked up his sword again.

"_Krya_ _saan_," Edward quickly said, making Arthur unable to carry the sword as the blade had become too heavy for any man to carry. Again, Edward focused on Merlin. He had thought Arthur to be his greatest enemy, as he was the one to fight him for the throne, but now Edward knew Arthur was nothing of a threat compared to Merlin.

"_Racce_ _vola_ _murda_," Edward said.

When Edward's hands touched each other, completing the spell, Merlin could feel all air disappear from his lungs. No matter how many times he inhaled, he just couldn't breathe. Edward simply stood there, watching Merlin as he suffocated slowly.

Arthur couldn't watch this any longer as Merlin's lips slowly turned blue. Not being able to use his sword anymore, he decided to use the one weapon he still had; his hands. Letting himself fall forward, he knocked Edward down.

Edward quickly pushed Arthur aside, jumping up and focusing on Merlin once more. His lips were still blue, but the young sorcerer seemed to remain calm. Merlin raised his hand and with one simple glow of the eyes, Edward flew backwards, smacking his head against the wall. He slumped down to the floor, his eyes shut and his breathing shallow.

Merlin felt the rush of air enter his lung,.as he took in one deep breath and then focused on Arthur. The Prince stood up, his eyes locked with those of his servant.

"You okay?" Arthur asked.

Merlin placed a hand around his throat to see if he could really breath and then a faint smile appeared around his lips. It was enough of an answer for Arthur. He walked over to Edward and checked if he really was unconscious.

"That was really..." Arthur said, still looking at Edward, but he couldn't find the right words, "Merlin, you were..."

"Thanks," Merlin said, knowing Arthur wouldn't be able to finish that sentence. It was a nice compliment anyway.

"We should go to your father," Merlin continued saying.

"You think he will be alright now?" Arthur asked, stepping away from Edward now.

"I don't know," Merlin answered, "but if necessary, I could try and reverse Edward's magic."

Arthur didn't know what to answer to that. He still wasn't used to Merlin being a sorcerer and he certainly wasn't used to him talking so openly about it. This was a good thing though, the young Prince thought, this proved that not all magic was evil and corrupt.

"Guards!" Arthur called out. Just a second later, two guards entered the room, their weapons drawn. They had known what was about to happen between Edward and Arthur when Arthur told them not to disturb, but the sight was still intimidating somehow.

"Sire," one of the guards greeted Arthur.

"Take Edward to a cell, make sure you guard him at all times and bind his hands behind his back," Arthur ordered them, "he is charged with sorcery."

The two guards nodded while putting their weapon away and picked Edward up, quickly leaving the room again to head to the dungeons underneath the castle.

Merlin could only find himself lucky not be charged with sorcery himself. Arthur had done it before, only days before, but here they stood, in each other's presence, as friends.

"Let's go," Arthur said. Leaving the room as well, Merlin quickly followed, not knowing in what state they would find Uther.

As they arrived at Uther's chamber, Arthur knocked on the door. Uther's answer came a few moments later and Arthur knew he had awoken his father. Pushing the door open, Arthur held his breath, not knowing how his father would react. Merlin was behind him though and his magic was somehow comforting right now. It was another feeling Arthur thought he would have never have.

"Who dares wake me?" Uther asked, his voice low. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes barely open.

"It's me, father," Arthur said.

"Who?" Uther stood up now, his body language hostile.

"It's me, Arthur, your son." Arthur swallowed heavily, knowing this wasn't going well. Merlin came to stand next to him, frowning, trying to figure out what exactly was going on with the King.

"I only have one son," Uther said, "and his name is Edward."

Arthur knew enough. Uther was still under the influence of Edward and Arthur turned to Merlin.

"I don't know what to do," Merlin said, looking at the King, "I don't know what magic was used to do this."

"Just undo it!" Arthur ordered, pointing at his father.

"I can't," Merlin said, looking at Arthur now while feeling the strong magic around the King, "not unless I know exactly what spell was used."

"You've got to be kidding me," Arthur hissed.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said.

"You said you could fix this!"

"What are you two talking about?" Uther asked. Arthur looked at his father again, surprised to find a sword in his hand. He should have known his father would always keep a weapon close.

"Guards!" Uther yelled.

"Father, please," Arthur tried, taking a step closer to Uther.

"You are not my son!" Uther said, his sword now lifted.

"We have to go," Merlin said, taking Arthur's arm and pulling his back, "Arthur, we have to!"

Arthur reluctantly let Merlin pull him back and away from his father. Closing the doors again, locking Uther inside with magic, Merlin hoped Arthur would understand why he couldn't reverse Edward's magic.

"You said you could handle this," Arthur said, anger in his eyes as he looked at Merlin.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, "but unless I know exactly what magic Edward used, I can't help."

"Then we'll just pay a visit to our _friend_ down in the cells," Arthur said. Turning around, he walked down the hallway, not wanting to lose any time. Merlin could only follow, not knowing what Arthur was planning on doing with Edward.

This had to be done, though, Merlin knew that. As long as Uther was still under the control of Edward, Camelot was still in danger.

**AN: And another chapter is finished...Exiting, isn't it? I know it is for me because writing it is so much fun, especially the whole fight scene :) But let me know what you thought about it all and I will try and get the next chapter done as soon as possible!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **1584  
**Characters: **Morgana, Gwen, Arthur, Leon, Edward  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There aren't any spoilers in this chapter.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**Thanks again to Candy-Cake for all the help!**

**Chapter 14**

**Previously...**

This had to be done, though, Merlin knew that. As long as Uther was still under the control of Edward, Camelot was still in danger.

**M M M**

Morgana was sick of this. For so long now had she been waiting and yet nobody returned. Arthur and Merlin couldn't still be with Edward, could they? What did this mean? Had they been defeated? Had they been killed? What if they were already locked in some cell down in the castle?

Morgana sighed as she glanced outside a small window in Gaius' chambers. She had sat there at the table for hours already, watched how the sun had begun to set. The skies were black now and still she sat there alone. Not even Gaius' had returned.

She had to do something. Morgana knew that sitting here was no longer an option. Standing up, the door opened, Gwen walking through it.

"There you are," she said, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"I'm sorry," Morgana said. "Have you heard anything from Arthur or Merlin?"

"No," Gwen sighed, "nothing, but I haven't been able to enter that part of the castle. It seems closed off somehow."

"What do you mean?" Morgana didn't believe that could be a good sign.

"I tried to go near Arthur's chambers, but guards stopped me. They did it again when I came too close to Edward's or Uther's chambers." Gwen explained.

"I've had enough of this," Morgana said, determined to do something now, "I need to know what is happening out there."

"Maybe we should just stay here," Gwen suggested.

"No," Morgana said, "you wait here in case someone returns, but I am going to find out what happened out there." Morgana didn't hesitate and walked passed Gwen, leaving the chambers. She felt bad about the firm way she had talked to her servant. Gwen was her friend as well.

Turning into another hallway, Morgana could already see the two guards Gwen had been talking about. Putting on her best smile, she walked towards them. Her own chamber was at the other end of the castle and with some luck, Morgana thought, these two guards weren't aware of it.

"Good evening," Morgana greeted them. Wanting to take another step, the two guards barricaded the way.

"Exuse me," Morgana said, remaining polite and sweet, "I need to go that way."

"We have orders not to let anyone pass into this hallway," the blond guard said.

"And who gave you those orders?" Morgana asked. If anything, a name could be helpful. Any kind of information was welcome at this point.

"It's okay," a new voice called from behind the guards, "you can let her through."

As the two guards stepped aside, Morgana could finally see Arthur standing there with her own eyes. She could never have imagined she'd be so happy to see him, but there they both stood, looking each other in the eyes, smiling.

Morgana walked towards him and saw how tired he looked.

"What happened?" Morgana asked, knowing she would finally get a decent answer.

Arthur took Morgana by the arm and walked with her through the hallway, distancing away from the guards who had returned to doing their job.

"Uther is still under the control of Edward," Arthur sighed, not wanting to have anyone hear this conversation.

Morgana could understand that. If the people knew their King wasn't acting like himself, soon they would want the heir to step up which is in this case is still Edward. No, Morgana was certain of it, if the people knew what was happening, they would panic.

"And where is Edward?" Morgana asked.

"Down in a cell," Arthur said, "I chose the two guards I trusted the most to do the task. Merlin and I are going down there as well to try and get some more answers."

"What more answers do you need?" Morgana wasn't following.

"Merlin needs to know what magic Edward used in order to undo it," Arthur explained.

"Well good luck there," Morgana said, "Edward will never tell you such a thing."

As they turned into another hallway, Arthur let go of Morgana's arm, not having realized he was still holding it.

"We need the answers, Morgana," Arthur said, "one way or another."

"You can't," Morgana breathed out, "Merlin will never allow it!"

"I have to," Arthur said, "and Merlin will never know."

Morgana frowned. She couldn't follow Arthur anymore.

"I sent him to find you at Gwen's," Arthur said, "knowing very well you would already be looking for me here." Arthur glanced around to see if nobody could hear them. "I have to go to Edward now before it's too late; I need to get the answers."

"Torture is not the proper way," Morgana protested, "it's barbaric!"

"And if I don't do it, I will never know how to get my father back to normal and I will never become crown prince again. Edward will win then." Arthur said as he looked Morgana straight in the eyes.

She could see Arthur thought he was doing the right thing and she also understood him. This all was still not justified though and Morgana couldn't allow it to happen. She had seen enough men in pain, she had seen them cry out and she had heard their agony. Knowing Edward would be going through the same, no matter how grave his actions had been, it still wasn't right.

"Don't do it, Arthur," Morgana said as she watched Arthur walk away from her, "please don't."

Arthur only looked back once, his gaze apologetic, but he kept on walking. Morgana only swallowed heavily. Would she really just let him walk away? Would she be able to turn around and allow this to happen?

Closing her eyes, hoping to get some thoughts in order, Morgana knew what she had to do. Arthur had always been her priority. His safety had always been on her mind and so it had to be again. Edward was threatening everything they had built and Morgana couldn't allow him to ruin it.

Morgana turned around, knowing very well she could end up hating herself in the end, but she walked away. She knew this had to be done.

**M M M**

Arthur knew this was a point of no return,as he took the final stairs down to the cells, the key to Edward's cell in his hand. The walls were poorly lit and Arthur could barely see where he was putting his feet, but he had been down here for so many times, that he knew every inch of this place by heart.

The memory of him being down in a cell flooded back to him. He had never imaged getting out of it other than to walk to his own death, but here he was again. As he passed a few empty cells, his eyes suddenly caught one where a friend of him sat.

"Leon?" Arthur asked as he tried to get a closer look at him. He couldn't really be sure it was him. The cell was nearly completely dark expect for the moonlight throwing a gleam in it.

"My Lord," Leon said, standing in front of the bars now.

Arthur could see how tired the knight looked and it was all because of him. Leon had stood up for what he believed in, he had shown Edward his loyalties layed with Arthur and that had cost him dearly.

"I'll get you out," Arthur said, taking a step back to see how well the door was locked. It was nothing a well aimed blow couldn't fix and so Arthur drew out his sword and used all the strength he possessed to free Leon. The cell door opened with a bang and Leon immediately walked out, glad to be out of his tiny cell.

"Thank you," Leon smiled faintly.

"No," Arthur said, shaking his head, "thank you."

"What are you doing down here anyway?" Leon asked, not understanding why anyone would like to come down here.

"Edward is locked up, but he is still controlling my father," Arthur explained, "I need to get some answers."

"I gladly offer my services to you ," Leon said, straightening his back as he said it.

"You are a loyal friend," Arthur said, "I'm honored to have your services."

The two men walked further down the hallway, knowing what would happen next. They never showed any sign of hesitation though. They both knew that this had to be done. Edward needed to be stopped and Uther needed to be freed.

They arrived at the last cell and Arthur glanced through the bars of the cell. There sat Edward, his back leaning in against the wall, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. There wasn't even the faintest sign in his face that he was worried.

Arthur could only hope that soon, everything would be done. Taking in a deep breathe, he opened the cell door and stepped inside, Leon following his example.

"Back already?" Edward grinned.

Arthur only felt anger now and all doubt had vanished from his mind. Edward would tell them everything, Arthur was certain of it.

**AN: That was it again. I hope you enjoyed it and of course, a lot is about to happen in the next chapter. I will try and post it as soon as possible! In the mean time, let me know what your thought about this chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **1657  
**Characters: **Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Leon, Edward  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There aren't any spoilers in this chapter.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**Thank you, Candy-Cake, for all the help!**

**Chapter 15**

**Previously...**

"Back already?" Edward grinned.

Arthur only felt anger now and all doubt had vanished from his mind. Edward would tell them everything, Arthur was certain of it.

M M M

As Merlin walked through the halls of the castle, he couldn't help but curse himself. Why had he been so stupid? He had been to Gwen's only to find the place completely abandoned. Of course Arthur would try and send him away if he was up to something.

Merlin turned into another hallway and saw it was empty. It didn't matter that he was working with Arthur to save Camelot. He was still wanted for using magic and only one guard could arrest him. Merlin could use magic to free himself in that case, but that would only make things worse. No, Merlin thought, he needed to remain unseen by everyone.

Hearing two guards approaching, Merlin quickly opened the first door near him, stepping inside the room. It was a storage room filled with the King's clothes and armor. As soon as he was certain that the guards had passed the room, Merlin walked outside again, running to the end of the hall now.

Having to choose whether to go to the right or the left, Merlin wondered where Arthur was. Left would lead him to Morgana's chambers and to Arthur's chambers. Would he really be there? Right however would lead him towards the cells down in the castle, to Edward.

It all started making sense now. Arthur wanted some time alone with Edward. If he tried to hurt the sorcerer, Merlin knew he would not approve of it. That's why Arthur had sent him away! It all made sense now.

Choosing to go to the right, Merlin started running again. Turning another corner, descending some stairs and again crossing a hallway, Merlin felt his heart race inside his chest as he saw a figure walking towards him. Fearing it might be a guard, Merlin was already starting to think of ways to escape. When the figure stepped into the moonlight, Merlin saw it was Morgana, who was walking towards him.

Relief filled him.

"I have looked everywhere for you," Morgana said.

"What happened?" Merlin asked. He had seen Morgana in distress before, but never like this. Times was hard though and Merlin could understand how difficult Morgana had it right now.

"Arthur is going to torture Edward to get answers," Morgana answered, "he'll hate himself in the end for having done that. You have to stop him."

Merlin swallowed heavily. So he had been right. Arthur had sent him away for that reason. He started nodding slowly as he was thinking of a plan.

"I'll do what I can," was all Merlin said. He walked passed Morgana and headed for the cells again. Morgana only watched him walk away, hoping he would reach the Prince in time.

M M M

"Back already?" Edward grinned.

"I figured we needed a talk," Arthur said, walking further into the cell.

Leon stood in the doorway as if he was watching the Prince's back. His sword lay casually in his hand, the end of the blade resting on the floor, but Leon was ready to strike any time, ready to defend himself and Arthur.

Arthur looked Edward straight in the eyes. He couldn't help but notice how different they were. Edward had dark curls framing his face and his eyes were the darkest brown Arthur had ever seen. They stood in strong contrast with his, blue eyes and blond hair.

"What magic did you use on my father?" Arthur asked. There simply wasn't any time for psychological games. Arthur needed answers, he needed to save his father.

"Magic?" Edward asked, his voice childlike, "I don't use magic. It's forbidden by law. I'm sure your friend Merlin knows more about that than me."

"I bet you used magic on your '_father'_ as well," Arthur said, "Lord Morhange, I remember him, but only vaguely. It took me some time to figure it out as well. As you said, his wife was murdered and never since has he left his home and he certainly never had a son."

Edward remained quiet, patiently listening to what Arthur had to say.

"You are probably some simple farmer who learned the tricks of magic and who wanted power. So you went to Morhange and placed him under your spell so that he would believe you were his son. Only then would my father grant you access to the castle and when you got close enough, you used your magic on Uther. You traded one father for another."

Edward laughed softly. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he said, "Uther Pendragon is my father and Edward Pendragon is my name."

Arthur took in a deep breath. He wouldn't get his answers this way as he had predicted.

"One last time," Arthur said, his voice low, "What magic did you use on my father?"

Edward leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I don't know what you are talking about," he said.

Arthur's arm lashed out, his fist hitting Edward on the jaw. Edward fell back, his head smacking against the wall. Arthur only straightened his back and waited on Edward to open his eyes again.

"Ouch," Edward hissed through his teeth as he was trying to forget about the pain, "that hurt." His hand was gently rubbing the sore spot, but he straightened his back and looked Arthur in the eyes.

Again, Arthur's fist hit him and Edward only laughed. As Arthur raised his fist again, a voice startled him.

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned around just in time to see Merlin coming into the cell, slipping passed Leon with ease. His gaze was filled with shock and disapproval, but Arthur ignored it. He was doing what needed to be done. Why couldn't Merlin understand that?

"Merlin, turn around and walk away," Arthur said.

"I..." Merlin didn't know what to think. He knew the answers were vital to their plan if they wanted to save Camelot, but was this truly the only way to achieve that? Merlin's gaze locked with Edward's. Merlin could see in his eyes that Edward was enjoying this.

"Leon," Merlin said, turning to face the knight, "could you please give us a moment?"

Leon looked at Arthur who only nodded. The knight turned around and disappeared up the stairs. When Merlin looked at Arthur, he could feel his questioning gaze piercing through him. The fact that he had sent away Leon showed Merlin that the Prince trusted him, which was a comforting thought.

"I may know a way to get the answers we need," Merlin said, "no torture necessary."

"Magic?" Arthur had to ask.

"Yes," Merlin answered, "that's why I sent Leon away. I don't want anyone else to know about my secret. Leon thinks I was framed for possessing magic and I would like to keep it that way."

Arthur only nodded, understand his servant. "Are you sure this will work because we don't have much time anymore. If Uther decides to organize a search for his '_son_', certainly they will come looking down here."

"I think I can get the answers," Merlin said, stepping closer to Edward who had been watching the two of them with care.

"You'll never find what you're looking for," Edward said.

Merlin could hear the fear in his voice now and he wondered if that was because Merlin was near him or because he truly feared his secrets would be known soon. The servant took in a deep breath and focused on his magic. This had to work or Arthur would have to use torture.

He could feel Arthur watching him carefully, but he tried to ignore it.

"_Tribuo mihi obvious sus monumentum, ostendo sum panton_," Merlin whispered. When he opened his eyes again, looking into Edward's to make sure the connection was made properly, Merlin's eyes flashed golden, making not only Edward gasp softly, but Arthur as well.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked, his fingers clenching his sword to make sure he was ready for any sudden movement from Edward.

"Yes," Merlin said, not blinking, "it worked."

Arthur looked at Edward, noticing how little he moved. He was hardly even breathing.

"What did you do?" Arthur asked.

"I made a connection with his mind, his memory," Merlin explained, not releasing Edward's gaze, "I should be able to search through his memories and find the one I need, the one where he casts his spell over your father."

Arthur understood now. "And then you'll know what magic Edward used exactly."

"Correct," Merlin said a little out of breath, "this is hard though and very exhausting. Make sure no one disturbs us."

Arthur had never liked being commanded like that and certainly not by his servant, but this was different. All he could do was nod and remain absolutely quiet.

Merlin focused on his breathing and as he closed his eyes, so did Edward. Merlin could feel Edward's consciousness next to his own like a breeze gently brushing his hair. As he pulled in all the memories, he couldn't help but be overwhelmed. He had never done this before and he certainly didn't know what to expect.

His knees started shaking, making him drop to the floor. He heard Arthur call out his name and then complete silence. It only lasted a short moment. Merlin soon found himself in a dark room that was slowly being filled with light as a fire grew stronger and stronger.

This was it, Merlin thought, what he was seeing now were Edward's memories. Merlin swallowed heavily as he didn't know what would come next.

**AN: That was it again. Sorry for the long wait for an update. Life has been busy, busy, busy. I don't know when the next chapter will arrive. I'm going on vacation to London within a few days, but when I'll return, I will start writing immediately!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **2671  
**Characters: **Merlin, Arthur, Edward, Uther, oc's  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There aren't any spoilers in this chapter.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**Thank you, Candy-Cake, for all the help!**

**Chapter 16**

**Previously...**

His knees started shaking, making him drop to floor. He heard Arthur call out his name and then complete silence. It only lasted a short moment. Merlin soon found himself in a dark room that was slowly being filled with light as a fire grew stronger and stronger.

This was it, Merlin thought, what he was seeing now where the memories of Edward. Merlin swallowed heavily as he didn't know what would come next.

M M M

Arthur saw how Merlin fell onto his knees. It all happened so quickly. With his sword in his hand, Arthur ran towards his servant, hoping this was all perfectly normal. Surely Merlin must know what he was doing and suddenly Arthur wondered how long Merlin had been a sorcerer. He had so many questions in his head and he knew that it would take many days to get them all answered.

As Merlin's eyes closed, so did Edward's. Arthur could only hold his breath and hope everything was okay.

M M M

Merlin's eyes needed time to adjust to the renewed brightness. It was some time in the late evening and a cozy fire shed an orange glow on the entire room. It was a poor room. A bed stood in the far corner, a little girl with brown curls and a round face sleeping in it. A woman who appeared to be around her forties stood at the table, cleaning. They had just finished dinner apparently.

A young boy who couldn't be much older than 5, with exactly the same curls as the little girl sat in front of the fire, a blackened and old ball in his hands.

"It's time for bed," the woman said as she looked at the boy.

"But, Mother, I'm not tired yet," the boy turned to look at his mother. His eyes glowed by the fire and Merlin couldn't believe those eyes were now the ones of a powerful man. They looked nothing alike. This boy's gaze was friendly and kind. The eyes he knew now were hard and cold.

"Edward, I will not tell you twice," the woman said, her hands resting on her waist.

Little Edward placed down his ball and stood up, walking over to the bed where the girl was already sleeping.

"And kiss your sister good night," the woman added.

As the boy climbed into bed, he pressed his lips gently against the girl's cheek. The two siblings looked perfectly alike. Merlin could see the same dark, tanned skin, the little freckles covering their noses. They looked delicate in a way Merlin had never seen before.

This all didn't matter though. Merlin knew he had to keep digging for the memory he was looking for. Closing his own eyes, he tried to reach further, letting go of this event.

M M M

Merlin could feel his environment change suddenly. The soft warmth was traded for a burning feeling. Merlin instinctively covered his face with his arms and when he opened his eyes, he couldn't help but take a few steps back.

He stood near a burning house, screams and cries coming from within. It had to be a new memory and Merlin looked around for Edward. He had to be close by as this was his memory after all. When Merlin looked behind him, he finally saw him.

Edward ran towards the burning house, his hands embracing the same blackened and old ball from the previous memory. Edward was older now, Merlin guessed him to be around 10.

"Mother!" Little Edward cried out.

Merlin could only swallow heavily. This was not a memory he wanted to see. Edward ran past him, but as soon as he neared the flames, the child had to step back.

"You like seeing this?" a hard and rough voice asked. Merlin immediately turned around to see onto the adult version of Edward. Apparently he was too reliving the memories and not even Merlin would wish this upon his worst enemies.

"Of course not," Merlin quickly said. He couldn't help but look at little Edward again.

"Mother!" Little Edward cried out again, "Elizabeth!"

Merlin could only guess that was the name of his little sister, but looking at adult Edward's agonized face, he knew he had guessed right. "I'm sorry for this," Merlin said, his voice soft.

"I don't want your pity," adult Edward spit.

"Please," Little Edward fell onto his knees, still embracing his ball, "Mother!" Tears were streaming down his face.

Merlin couldn't look at this anymore. He felt so powerless. No person deserved to lose his family this way.

M M M

Turning away from it, turning away from both adult and little Edward, he closed his eyes again. The heat disappeared and was now suddenly replaced with a cold that Merlin had not been expecting. Shivers ran over his back and his hands already started shaking.

"Edward," a man said, "help me out here."

Merlin saw Edward walk towards an older man. Edward appeared to be around fifteen years old while the man was already in his late seventies. He looked like a kind man though, Merlin thought, his gray eyes piercing through everything.

Edward helped the man pick up heavy branches of wood.

"Thank you, boy," the man smiled.

"I'm not a boy anymore," Edward smiled, "I will soon turn sixteen, Francis."

The man, Francis, laughed softly. "Yes, you will," he said, "you are growing up so fast."

Merlin could see the kind and lovely relationship Edward shared with this man and Merlin couldn't help but be reminded about his own relationship with Gaius. Looking around, he searched for the adult Edward and soon he found him, leaning against an old tree, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"This is private," adult Edward said, not looking at Merlin when speaking.

"I know," Merlin said, "but if you had cooperated, non of this would be necessary."

Adult Edward snorted. "Like you don't want to do this," he said, "I know you want to see all this, I know you want to understand why I am doing everything that I am doing."

"That is true," Merlin said, turning back to look at the teenage Edward and Francis.

"I have you to thank for that," Teenage Edward said, looking Francis straight in the eyes, "if you hadn't taken me in after the fire, I would be dead as well."

"But you are not," Francis said, starting to walk now, teenage Edward following him close behind, "you are a good boy, a good man and I know you will achieve great things."

"I don't know about that," Teenage Edward said, casting his gaze down now, "I like my life here with you. It's simple and uncomplicated. I want to build my future here."

Francis turned around to face Teenage Edward and came to a halt. The boy nearly bumped into him as he hadn't seen him stop walking.

"Edward," Francis said, "this is a simple farmer's life. You can do so much better. You can do whatever you want because I know you are a strong person. Promise me you'll make something of your life."

For a moment, Teenage Edward didn't seem to know what was happening or what Francis meant exactly. Eventually, he simply nodded.

"Good," Francis smiled a warm smile. Turning around, he started walking again. "You could become a physician, this little town needs one."

"Yes," Teenage Edward said, "or maybe an inventor."

Francis laughed. "I could even see you as a King one day because I know you would rule this land with honesty as your heart is pure."

"I don't know about being a King," Teenage Edward laughed, "it must be a lot of work."

"And you would be able to handle it," Francis laughed along.

Merlin didn't know what he kept on watching this memory. Merlin sighed as he watched the two walk away from him . Teenage Edward seemed to be a good man so why had he turned so corrupt? Evil even? Looking at adult Edward, Merlin sighed. None of this mattered anyway. Merlin knew he had to focus on finding the right memory.

M M M

Merlin let the memory vanish and already a new one was starting to form. The first thing he saw was a young Edward kneeling at a small wooden cross. His cheeks were wet and his hands rested on the ground in front of the cross.

"I'm glad you saw me turn sixteen," Young Edward said to the cross, "you had a good life, but still, why did it end so soon?" Young Edward took in a deep breath. "I will do it, Francis, you said I could. I will become King, I promise you that and when I am King, nothing will ever hurt me again."

Young Edward kept on talking to the cross, but Merlin didn't want to hear any of it. This seemed simply too personal for some reason. Sure, Edward had to be stopped, but even in these circumstances Merlin did not want to become too personal.

Shaking his head, Merlin heard the voice of sixteen year old Edward slowly grow silent. In stead, he started hearing a deeper voice, one that was rough and hard. Opening his eyes again, Merlin found himself standing in the chambers of the King. Uther was standing near the window, gazing outside while Edward stood near the door, his eyes fixed upon the King.

"How could Arthur do this?" Uther asked, more to himself than to Edward.

"He does not deserve to be your son," Edward said, "he does not love you and you can not trust him anymore. All he has ever done is disappoint you."

Uther turned around, looking at Edward. Merlin could have sworn he saw anger in Uther's eyes which seemed to be directed towards Edward.

"He is my son," Uther's voice was hard, "I love Arthur and he might have made a mistake with this...Merlin, but Arthur is still the one person I can trust completely."

"My Lord," Edward said, not seeming to be affected by Uther's hostile tone, "Merlin is a sorcerer and Arthur helped him escape. Can't you help but wonder how many more sorcerers Arthur has helped escape?"

Uther's eyes narrowed, but he didn't answer.

"You deserve so much better than him as your son," Edward continued talking.

"I...Arthur was blinded by friendship. Merlin betrayed him; he used him. Arthur made a mistake even I would have made."

"You would never make such a mistake," Edward smiled, "you are a too good a King. Camelot comes first, your people come first. Arthur chose one life over so many others."

"What are you talking about?" Uther asked, frowning.

"Arthur has endangered everyone," Edward said, taking a step closer to the King now, "Who knows what knowledge Merlin now possesses, knowledge that could help him destroy everything you have built. He is a sorcerer, destruction is the only thing that matters to him."

Uther didn't seem to know what to say.

Merlin was beginning to understand everything he was seeing now. Only when Uther doubted Arthur would Edward be able to put Uther under his complete spell and even making Uther believe Edward was his real son.

"You will get the son you deserve," Edward said, "Ego sum vestri filius, vestri heiri quod ego sum unus alio vos fides per vestri pectus pectoris. Arthur ero tempris plene ut nunquam a secui de vestri vita. Merlin est vestri hostilis."

Uther leaned forward, grabbing for his head as he shut his eyes. Memories were being altered right now and soon, Edward will have replaced Arthur in Uther's life.

Merlin had seen enough. He had all the information he needed. Just as he was about to leave the memory, he felt a force knock him down. Turning around to lay on his back, he saw Edward looking at him, his eyes cold.

"I have come too far to let you take it all away from me," Edward said, lifting his arm and making a hard fist. Merlin felt it connect to his jaw and there was nothing he could do about it. He was pinned beneath Edward. Panic filled his heart, but Merlin tried to ignore it. He needed to think clear.

With all the force he still possessed, he pushed himself up, making Edward lose his balance. Now was his chance. Merlin rolled over and jumped back onto his feet, as did Edward. The two looked at each other, both out of breath.

"_Prante sucho din_," Edward said, raising his hand.

Merlin felt a shock pass him, trying to knock him back down, but a quick counter spell made sure that Merlin remained untouched. Edward was gaining power every second and Merlin knew he had to act quickly.

His eyes flashed gold and instantly, Edward flew backwards, his head smacking against the wall, but Edward wasn't ready to give up yet. The sorcerer, still dizzy from the blow, found his balance again and focused on another spell.

"_Onda do slick_," Edward yelled and this time, Merlin was too late.

A pain shot through his nose and his head. Merlin could only close his eyes as even light had become unbearable. Covering his face with his arms, he felt the pain subside, but blood was running down his cheeks and nose. This was dark magic; magic that Merlin would never touch.

He heard Edward practice more magic, firing another spell towards him, but Merlin was prepared this time. A simple protective spell made Edward's magic vanish. Knowing that he was weakened, Merlin knew he had to leave Edward's memories.

Edward had an advantage and Merlin was injured. Still with closed eyes, Merlin focused on getting out of the memory. All he needed to do was focus on the present, on the reality of his time. Remembering all the emotion he had felt at that time would help him back and so Merlin thought about every detail. The pain and agony he had felt as well as the friendship and the support.

M M M

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Arthur standing over him. There wasn't much light in the cell and Merlin was thankful for that.

"You look awful," Arthur said, "and you're bleeding!" Panic was now in the Prince's voice.

Feeling the hard floor beneath him, Merlin groaned. His head ached and his back hurt. Taking in a deep breath, Merlin pushed himself back up. Edward also groaned as he was starting to wake up.

"Keep an eye on Edward," Merlin moaned, still feeling a little dizzy, "he will be furious."

Arthur helped Merlin walk out of the cell, as he had trouble standing alone, and carefully closed the door behind them.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded to know. The feeling in Merlin's legs was soon disappearing. Walking was becoming more and more difficult. He knew he had a lot to explain. Touching his face with his hand, Merlin felt that thick blood was still on his face and the thought that Edward's magic had caused permanent and grave damage, and for some reason it scared Merlin.

He was loosing the feeling in his legs, his nose and eyes were still bleeding, and Merlin felt as if the whole world was shifting around him. The only luck Merlin had was that it was dark in the halls they were walking through and that Arthur couldn't see him clearly. They needed to focus on Uther after all.

Starting to tell the story of Edward's life, Merlin could only hope it would make some sense.

**AN: I know, it was a very long chapter, but I wanted to explain the story of Edward's life well. That and I really enjoyed writing another 'battle' between Merlin and Edward. **

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I will try and update chapter 17 as soon as possible. So thanks to those that stuck with this story!**

**Reviews are always welcome...Tell me if you have grown to have sympathy for Edward or if you still dislike him. :) Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **1324  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Uther  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There aren't any spoilers in this chapter.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**Thank you, Candy-Cake, for all the help!**

**Chapter 17**

**Previously...**

Walking out of the cell, Merlin would give anything for some fresh air. Arthur followed him and closed the cell behind him, making sure Edward couldn't get out.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded to know and Merlin knew he had a lot to explain.

He could only hope it would make some sense.

M M M

Walking through the halls of the almost abandoned castle, Merlin could feel Arthur's gaze upon him. He could only consider himself to be lucky it was night and so Arthur couldn't really see him properly. Focusing on looking ahead, Merlin felt his knees buckle, but he couldn't fall, not now.

"Merlin, you don't look well," Arthur said after a long silence. His voice echoed softly through the halls.

"I'm fine," Merlin said, not looking at Arthur, "we just need to reach your father."

"I agree, but I don't think you'll even make it."

"What?" Merlin wasn't sure what Arthur meant by that. It wasn't as if he was weak, as if the smallest injury was fatal to him. Why did Arthur always assume he was fragile? Quickly turning on his heals, Merlin faced Arthur. He shouldn't have done it, though. The edges of his vision blurred, the feeling in his legs numbed and Merlin could feel how he fell to the floor.

Arthur was faster than him. As quickly as he could, he placed his arm underneath Merlin's shoulders, hoisting him back up.

"That's what," Arthur said, helping Merlin walk further towards Uther's chambers, "what did Edward do to you when you were...inside his memories?"

Merlin could hear that Arthur was still having difficulties understanding that Merlin had actually seen Edward's past. He didn't blame him though; all that he could do was be grateful the Crown Prince had helped him escape the cells in the end.

"I..." Merlin thought about that question for a moment. What did Edward do to him? He had heard him say words, he had felt the magic hit him hard, but what had it all meant? "I don't know."

"What do you mean; you don't know?" Arthur asked annoyance in his voice. He never liked it when he wasn't in control and lately, that was every second of the day.

"It was magic, but I couldn't stop him," Merlin explained. He needed to lean more and more on Arthur, feeling like every step he took was costing him all his energy.

"He just made you sick," Arthur said, sounding very sure "all we need to do is search for Gaius and he will know what to do."

Merlin brought his hand to his face, brushing his finger underneath his left eye. A sticky substance stuck to his finger; blood. "Do you know of any illness that causes your eyes to bleed?"

"No," Arthur said, refusing to look at the blood, at Merlin, "but then again, I'm not a physician, am I?"

Turning another corner, they walked through another empty hallway.

"We need to focus on Uther first before Edward breaks free," Merlin said, his voice trembling a little.

"Leon is guarding him," Arthur said, feeling as if that was at least a worry less.

"And Leon is a knight," Merlin countered, "not a sorcerer. At least, I don't think he is." Merlin chuckled softly. He didn't know why, but he was trying to lighten the mood. He also knew he was failing.

"Like you could defeat a knight," Arthur said, laughing at the idea alone.

"Sure I can," Merlin said, trying to sound confident. It didn't really work as he was completely out of breath "Just not right now."

"I'll consider that to be a challenge," Arthur said. He was serious again, feeling Merlin get heavier with every step. It only meant that Merlin needed more and more support.

Finally reaching Uther's chambers, Arthur could feel that the moment was here: The moment where everything could return to normal.

"You can do this, right?" Arthur asked, not sure if Merlin was still capable of helping Uther.

"Yes," Merlin said, "I know I can."

Pushing open the heavy wooden door, Arthur and Merlin entered. Uther was sleeping in his bed, his breathing even and calm.

"Good," Arthur whispered, not wanting to wake his father, "now he can't call for help. Merlin, it's all up to you. Don't screw up, please."

"Thanks for the confidence," Merlin said, rolling his eyes. He knew he could do this. Magic was his area of expertise and he would not fail. Raising his hand, still leaning on Arthur, he closed his eyes. He needed to focus.

"Pary cruse ambe drai, varo presse thay. Eleo ra dou, thuzy proy," Merlin whispered. All his power, all his energy had been focused on the magic and he could feel it working as if a small thread had been connecting him and the King. Opening his eyes, Merlin could feel the magic slip away from him, knowing it had done its work.

"And?" Arthur asked, impatient as he saw Merlin staring at his father.

"It worked," Merlin said, a faint smile on his face. It was done, it was over. Edward had no more control over the King and Arthur would soon be reinstated as the Crown Prince.

The King moved, his eyes fluttering open as if he could sense the presence of other people in his chambers. Quickly he sat up, grabbing underneath his pillow and pulling out a dagger.

"Father," Arthur said, looking Uther straight in the eyes, "it's me, Arthur."

Uther blinked a few times as if he was trying to lift a fog from his mind. "I can see that," he said, confused as his gaze dropped to a pale looking Merlin, "what are you doing here?"

"So you remember who I am?" Arthur asked. He needed to hear his father say it.

"Of course," Uther said, completely confused now, "you silly. Why would you bring your servant here?"

"You don't remember?" Arthur asked, taking a step towards his father. He was still supporting a weak Merlin, but his thoughts were completely focused on his father.

"Remember what?" Uther was starting to grow impatient. He never liked it when someone disturbed him in the middle of the night and he certainly hated it when that person was being vague, even if that person was his own son.

"I'll explain in the morning," Arthur smiled, knowing now that Merlin had done it. "I apologize for disturbing you."

He and Merlin left the chambers then, walking back into a dark hall. It was still hours before sunrise, but Arthur knew that sleep was out of the question. Uther might be back to normal, but they still had a dangerous sorcerer locked in the cells.

"Merlin," Arthur said, "you really did it."

Merlin tried to say something, only to start coughing loudly, his vision turning back now. He raised his hand to his mouth, not wanting to cough all over Arthur. Looking at his hand, he saw blood covering the entire palm of his hand.

"That's not good, Merlin," Arthur said, seeing the blood as well.

"I..." Merlin tried to swallow, but he simply couldn't, tasting the metallic blood in his mouth, "I don't feel very well."

His legs now completely gave in, the sudden weight becoming too much for Arthur. Merlin fell to the ground, his eyes closed and Arthur could only kneel beside him.

"Merlin," he said, slapping his servant's cheek, "Merlin, wake up."

Merlin didn't respond. His face was white, the skin around his eyes dark blue and purple with red blood sticking to it. Blood even escaped his ears and nose. This was not good, Arthur could feel it.

"Merlin!"

But Merlin remained silent, not moving and not waking up. Arthur felt fear, fear of what was happening. It didn't matter that Uther was back to normal, his friend was dying and Arthur could do nothing about it.

"Merlin!"

But again, only silence.

**AN: And another chapter is done! I know, the suspense is killing me as well because I have no idea what is going to happen next. Well, maybe I do. :) I know, I'm evil sometimes. I will try and finish the next chapter as soon as possible though so that you guys don't have to wait days and days for it.**

**Chapter 18 will be here soon... Mhwuhahaha (I don't know, an evil laugh sounded appropriate here somehow)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **1338  
**Characters:** Arthur, Morgana, Gaius, Leon  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There aren't any spoilers in this chapter.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**AN: Again, a new chapter. I hope you didn't have to wait too long. I can only say; enjoy!**

**Thank you, Candy-Cake, for all the help!**

**Chapter 18**

**Previously...**

Merlin remained silent, not moving and not waking up. Arthur felt fear, fear of what was happening. It didn't matter that Uther was back to normal, his friend was dying and Arthur could do nothing about it.

"Merlin!"

But again, only silence.

M M M

Arthur knew he had to act quickly. Merlin was getting weaker every second and soon he would never wake up again. There was no way he could carry Merlin all the way back to Gaius, Arthur realized and so he decided to lay him on his own bed. His chamber was only two halls away so that shouldn't be too difficult.

Hoisting Merlin up, he lifted him over his shoulder. Merlin might look thin, but he still had the weight of an adult man and Arthur already felt his back protesting. He refused to listen to his own body however. Taking one step at a time, Arthur finally reached his chamber. Kicking the door open with his feet, entered and dropped Merlin onto his bed.

For a moment, Arthur had expected Merlin to open his eyes, awoken by the sudden shock of falling down, but nothing happened. His skin had become nearly translucent, his nose and ears still bleeding. His chest only barely moved up and down.

"Hold on, Merlin," Arthur told him, "I'll be right back."

Leaving behind his friend like that didn't feel right. There wasn't any other choice however and Arthur could only hurry. Running through the halls, he found his way to Gaius' chamber. Servants were starting to fill the halls, life was returning to the castle and Arthur knew he needed to be more careful. The last thing he needed was to alarm or panic them.

He didn't knock before entering; he just walked in to Gaius' chamber, finding Gwen asleep at the table while Morgana was pacing up and down the room.

"Arthur!" she exclaimed. She quickly turned silent again, not wanting to wake Gwen. Walking towards him, she quickly embraced him, obviously relieved to see him alive.

"Where is Gaius?" Arthur asked, letting go of Morgana. He wasn't used to her hugging people, let alone hugging him. He glanced around, but he couldn't see Gaius anywhere.

"He's in Merlin's room," Morgana explained. As she said the words, Gaius appeared, having heard the noise.

"Where is Merlin?" Gaius immediately demanded to know.

"That's why I came," Arthur explained, "He's dying, I think. He needs your help."

Gaius didn't hesitate. Collecting a few things and dropping them into a leather bag, he turned to Arthur, ready to leave and rush to Merlin's aid.

"Where is he?" he asked, looking Arthur straight in the eyes.

"In my chambers," Arthur answered, "I'll go with you."

Gaius only nodded.

"I'm coming, too," Morgana quickly said, refusing to be left out. If Merlin was in danger, she wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. She was sick of doing nothing!

"Someone needs to stay with Gwen," Gaius responded, turning to face her.

"But-" Morgana wanted to protest.

"We don't have time for this," Arthur interrupted her. "Gaius?"

"If there is anything that you can do," Gaius said, placing a hand on Morgana's shoulder, "we will let you know."

Morgana only nodded. Seeing both his and Arthur's gaze, she knew that there was no point in arguing. It would only cost them time, time that Merlin might not have.

"Come back soon," was all she said as Gaius and Arthur left. She turned to sit down next to Gwen. She didn't want to wake her up as she has just been asleep for an hour. She had been up all night, waiting for news and all that Morgana could think was that this better be all over soon.

M M M

Arthur and Gaius hurried to Merlin. Arriving at his chambers, they found Merlin in the exact same position as Arthur had left him in. Gaius didn't hesitate and immediately rushed to him, checking his pulse and breathing. Arthur could only stand from a distance and watch him.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, starting to search for items in his bag.

"Edward," Arthur simply said.

"Magic?" Gaius turned to face Arthur now, fear in his eyes. Arthur could only nod. "This isn't good," Gaius sighed, focusing on Merlin again, "if it's magic, only magic can fix it."

"But you're Gaius," Arthur said, going to stand next to him, "you can heal anything."

Gaius didn't answer him.

"Tell me you can save him," Arthur needed to know. Again, Gaius didn't say anything. "I refuse to accept that," Arthur said, walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaius wanted to know, turning around to look at him.

"If Edward did this," Arthur explained, "he can help Merlin."

"He'll refuse," Gaius said, his voice soft, "you know he will."

"At least I'll be trying something instead of just giving up," Arthur snapped back. He didn't care he might have hurt Gaius. Other thoughts were already invading his mind as he rushed down the hallway. He had to save Merlin, he had to help him, it was the least he could do after all that he had done for him. Hell, he was even dying because of him right now.

Arthur didn't care anymore about the servants. He had to hurry. Descending towards the cells again, Arthur immediately sensed something was wrong. Getting to the final cell, Arthur saw Leon lying inside, a large bruise covering his right eye.

"Leon!" Arthur called out to him. Getting out his keys, he unlocked the cell, running inside and kneeling down next to the knight. "Leon," he repeated, shaking the knight roughly.

Leon's eyes fluttered open before he squinted.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, helping Leon get up.

"Edward used magic to escape," Leon explained, his voice trembling, till dizzy by the blow he had received, "he must have knocked me out. I'm sorry, Sire."

"Do you know when this happened?" Arthur wanted to know. If he was lucky, he might still catch Edward before he would have left Camelot completely. That was what Edward would be doing right now; getting as far away as possible.

"Euhm," Leon swallowed heavily, "maybe 15 minutes ago. The sun was already rising so-"

"That still gives me time," Arthur said, more to himself than to Leon. He was trying to figure out where exactly Edward would go, but his mind came up empty. "Can you manage to get upstairs by yourself? Gaius is my chambers; he'll take care of your head-wound." Arthur continued saying, focusing on Leon again.

Leon nodded. Arthur knew he wouldn't tell him if he wouldn't be able to get upstairs on his own. Knowing that Edward was getting further and further away every second now, Arthur left him behind anyway. Rushing back to the halls, he stopped a maidservant.

"There is man downstairs in the last cell," Arthur quickly said, nearly falling over his words, "Sir Leon, and he's injured. Help him get him to my chambers, understand?"

The maidservant didn't seem to know what was happening, but she nodded and rushed downstairs. At least now Arthur was certain that Leon was being taken care of. Running to the main square in front of the castle, Arthur came to a halt. He needed to think this through. Edward was a smart man, he wouldn't go somewhere obvious.

Arthur couldn't think of any place, though. Panic started filling his mind. This wasn't good. No Edward meant no cure for Merlin. Arthur started breathing heavily. He was the Crown Prince for God's sake! Why couldn't he think of something? Arthur knew all too well that while he stood there, Merlin was dying in his chambers.

There truly was nothing he could do.

**AN: This is not good, is it? Merlin is dying and Edward is gone...oooh, what will happen next? I can only say; the next chapter will arrive soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **1464  
**Characters:** Arthur, Edward, Morgana, Gwen  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There aren't any spoilers in this chapter.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**Thank you, Candy-Cake, for all the help!**

**Chapter 19**

**Previously...**

Arthur started breathing heavily. He was the Crown Prince for God's sake! Why couldn't he think of something? Arthur knew all too well that while he stood there, Merlin was dying in his chambers.

There truly was nothing he could do.

M M M

As Arthur stood on the last step of the stairs, gazing around the square, his breathing slowed. He just needed to clear his head, he needed to think properly. Where would Edward go? Apparently, not that far.

Arthur's gaze fell upon the dark haired man who was standing at the other end of the square, a smile playing around his lips. Arthur took the last step down the stairs, his gaze not unlocking with Edward's as he came walking toward the young Pendragon.

"Arthur Pendragon," Edward said, the smile having disappeared.

They were still a few meters apart, but the threat between them was very much present already. The few servants that stood near left, not knowing what to expect. They just knew they didn't want to get involved in this.

"I thought you would have been long gone by now," Arthur said, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He was ready for the coming attack.

"And be hunted like an animal for the rest of my days?" Edward asked, his eyebrows raised, "I still have my dignity."

"You rather go out fighting," Arthur said, more a statement than a question.

Edward remained silent, his fingers already around his sword. Arthur watched him carefully, but made no movement yet.

"Who says I am going out?" Edward asked after a short silence, "Perhaps I will defeat you."

Arthur chuckled softly. "I can offer you a deal," he said then, serious again, "you lift the curse you put on my servant, make him healthy again, and I'll let you walk out of Camelot."

Edward took in a deep breath. "Let me think," he smirked, "no."

"It's a good deal," Arthur told him.

"I didn't know you cared for your servant so much," Edward laughed, "if I had, he would have been my first victim."

Arthur wanted to attack, he couldn't stand it anymore, but he kept control over himself. Taunting him, getting him to make the first move was exactly Edward's plan and Arthur refused to cooperate.

"No deal then," Arthur simply said.

It was Edward who lost his patience first. Pulling his sword out, he stormed forward. Arthur was quick and defended himself, raising his own sword and blocking Edward's attack. Their swords collided with force and the sharp sound echoed through the square.

It was Arthur then who made a move. Turning on his heels, he wanted to let his sword come down heavily on Edward's shoulder, but the sorcerer was too quick and protected himself by lifting his sword as well.

Arthur didn't give up, though, and tried to land another blow. This time, he succeeded and hit Edward's upper arm. A deep cut immediately started bleeding and Edward growled.

"What, no magic to heal it?" Arthur asked while he regained his position.

Edward didn't answer him, his gaze only darkened and that was when Arthur realized. Edward wasn't using magic, not in any way.

"You can't," Arthur started laughing, "You can't use magic!"

Again, Edward remained silent. Fury however filled his eyes and Arthur knew now for certain that he was right.

Edward's sword flew forward, dangerously missing Arthur by only one inch. Arthur rolled over the floor away from Edward and jumped back onto his feet, finding his balance again. Edward followed him with ease, letting the sharp edge of his sword cut into Arthur's arm. It was the young Prince now that growled of the sudden pain.

"I don't need magic to defeat you," Edward said, circling around Arthur now.

Arthur took a step forward, his sword swinging through the air, meeting Edward's sword. As they each planted blows and blocked shots, Arthur suddenly caught sight of Morgana and Gwen standing on top of the stairs. Panic in their eyes, they held onto each other.

Arthur could only hope Edward wouldn't see them. Faster and with more force than before, Arthur charged at him, his sword pointed forward. Edward could barely block him and the force of the attack knocked him down. Arthur kicked the sword out of the sorcerer's hand and with one smooth movement, Arthur held Edward under control, the tip of his sword dangerously touching Edward's throat.

"Come on," Edward said, his eyes filled with insanity all of a sudden, "what are you waiting for?"

Arthur breathed heavily, but his hand was steady. One movement, and all this would be over with.

"I know," Edward started laughing, "You still fear for your servant! I couldn't use magic, you see, because I was too busy focusing on that boy of yours."

"You're lying," Arthur spat. Pressing his sword further forward, small drips started running down Edward's skin.

"How is Merlin doing anyway?" Edward asked. "Last time I saw him, in my memories, I placed a brilliant spell on him, one even a sorcerer like Merlin can't undo."

"A sorcerer like Merlin?" Arthur couldn't help knowing.

"Merlin is quite famous," Edward smirked, "though not everyone knows him by that name."

Arthur's breathing quickened again. What was Edward talking about? He made it sound as if Merlin was leading a double life.

"The Druids know him as Emrys," Edward started speaking faster, "even the Great Dragon you have locked under your castle knows him. They have even spoken to each other on many occasions."

"Merlin would never-"

"What?" Edward mocked, "Betray you? I believe he already did, no? He went behind your back on so many occasions and it is a wonder you haven't noticed any of it before!"

"Arthur?" Morgana's soft voice came suddenly.

Arthur glanced back, but soon refocused on Edward again. He couldn't let him out of his sight for one second.

"Stay back," he ordered her.

"You should be pleased I am getting rid of Merlin," Edward said, "I'm only doing you a favor."

"Merlin is our friend," Morgana said, anger in her voice. She took a step back, but it was Gwen who held her back.

Arthur realized then how Edward had been playing him all this time. He was stalling, he was trying to save his own life and Arthur cursed himself for having fallen into that trap. Again, his sword cut deeper into Edward's skin.

"You want to know what I think?" Arthur asked, his gaze piercing through Edward's, "I believe your death will solve so many problems, like Merlin. When you die, your magic will disappear and Merlin will recover."

Edward's gaze became amused. "Is that a risk you're willing to take? Kill me and you might kill your friend."

Arthur glanced back at Morgana who gazed back at him with shock in her eyes. Edward moved, his hand suddenly stretching out towards his sword. Before Edward could do anything else, Arthur was forced to press down his sword completely.

Morgana turned away in disgust while Arthur looked at Edward who was taking his final breath.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," he told him before Edward's eyes became empty.

Dropping his sword now, Arthur turned to face Morgana and Gwen fully. Both their faces were pale, but Arthur wasn't ashamed of what he had done. Edward hadn't been defenseless after all.

"Are you okay?" he asked them.

They both nodded.

"What did he say to you," Morgana asked, looking at Edward now, "before he died."

Arthur wasn't sure what he should answer her. He didn't even know whether he had been speaking the truth. Perhaps Merlin was known among the Druids, maybe he had spoken with the Great Dragon. It might all have also been a lie. He shouldn't bother Morgana and Gwen with it.

"He tried to taunt me," was all he said, "to stall me and gain more time."

"What for?" It was Gwen now who spoke.

"To harm Merlin," Arthur said, walking past them and back towards the castle. He might have been certain that killing Edward wouldn't kill Merlin, but at this moment, doubt was settling in. What if Merlin had died? Fear choked Arthur up as he now ran through the halls of the castle.

He needed to reach his bedchambers, he needed to know what had happened up there. Opening the door of his chambers, Arthur held his breathe, not knowing what to expect.

**AN: And another chapter is done. I don't know why, but I love writing Edward. I can make him as evil as I want (does that make me evil?). Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: The Truth**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words: **1568  
**Characters:** Arthur, Gaius, Morgana, Gwen, Merlin  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There aren't any spoilers in this chapter.

**Summary:** When Arthur discovers Merlin's secret, he has to chose whether he still considers Merlin to be his friend or if he has turned into his enemy. Loyalties are tested and nothing will ever be the same for the young wizard.

**Thank you, Candy-Cake, for all the help you have given me with this story! What would I have done without you?  
**

**Chapter 20**

**Previously...**

Arthur needed to reach his bedchambers, he needed to know what had happened up there. Opening the door of his chambers, he held his breathe, not knowing what to expect.

M M M

Arthur's gaze immediately fell upon Merlin's pale face. That couldn't mean much good. Purple skin still surrounded his eyes, though his chest was moving steadily up and down.

"How is he?" Arthur asked, going to stand next to Gaius who was bended over Merlin, wiping away dried blood from his face.

"The bleeding has stopped," he answered. Only then could Arthur see the faint smile on the old man's face. That was at least a good sign.

"What does that mean?" Arthur wanted to know. He could see it should be good news, maybe even great news, but he still wanted to hear Gaius actually say the words. He had gone through enough to be saddled with false hope now. Carefully watching Gaius' expression, he waited on an answer.

"It means he is getting better," Gaius smiled. It appeared he couldn't quiet believe it himself that Merlin was improving.

Only now could Arthur breathe freely. Everything was seeming to be working out. Behind him, Morgana and Gwen entered. They hadn't seen Merlin like this before, they hadn't even known how injured he was and so the shock on their faces was very apparent.

"What has happened?" Gwen demanded to know, running to the young servant and pressing her hand on his forehead. As her gaze locked with Arthur's, she waited on an answer.

"He will be okay, Gwen," it was Gaius who reassured her, "trust me."

"But what happened?" Morgana spoke, joining Gwen by Merlin's side. Concern filled her voice.

"Edward," Arthur simply answered her, "but I took care of that as welll now."

Gaius looked him in the eyes for just a brief second and almost immediately, he had the answers he needed. Focusing back on Merlin, he checked his pulse.

"His heart is beating stronger again," he noted, "he should awake in a few hours."

"Good," Arthur sighed with relief. At least now he knew he had made the right decision by killing Edward. Merlin was alive, that was all that mattered.

M M M

Like Gaius had predicted, Merlin's eyes had opened after a good six hours. Arthur would have never believed it, but he had been _happy_ to see Merlin awake again. He might be a terrible, even horrible as a servant but, he had proven to be a good friend and Arthur feared the idea of losing a friend like that. He only wished he could actually tell Merlin this, but his lips had remained sealed. He was the Crown Prince after all and he shouldn't show too much compassion, should he?

In the end, was Merlin really a good friend? Was that actually true? Arthur couldn't help but think about Edward's last words. _The Druids know him as Emrys_. Emrys. What if Merlin did have a double life ? By day he was his loyal servant and by night a sorcerer who wanted destruction and annihilation. Could Merlin truly be that person? Why else would the Druids even have a different name for him?

Nothing made sense anymore.

"Arthur?"

The young Prince turned around, away from the window he had been gazing from. Before him, in the doorway, stood Merlin, still a little pale, but he appeared better look ing at least. It couldn't be that this young man was a sorcerer, an evil sorcerer. He appeared like he couldn't even harm a bug.

"You shouldn't be walking around, Merlin," he said, his voice soft, "Gaius said you needed rest."

"I'm feeling fine," Merlin said, walking fully into the chambers now, "thanks to you apparently."

"I could have easily killed you as well," Arthur sighed, turning back to the window, "I didn't know what would happen if I killed Edward."

"Still," Merlin said, "I feel like I should thank you."

"You can do that by giving me some answers," Arthur said. He knew his voice sounded harsh now, but he didn't really care. If he didn't start to understand all this better soon, he would go mad with all this. He needed to know after all that had happened if Merlin was still _Merlin_.

"Answers?" the young servant couldn't follow.

"You're a _sorcerer_, Merlin," Arthur said, looking into Merlin's eyes. He tried to make him say the word as neutral as possible. "You practice magic."

"Only for good purposes," Merlin quickly said, defending himself.

Arthur could see the sudden fear in the eyes of his servant. Was Merlin afraid of him? Why would a sorcerer be afraid of him? He sighed deeply. Perhaps Merlin truly could be trusted. His faith lay in the Prince's hands after all.

"I won't tell your secret to anyone," Arthur reassured him, "and those that do know, I told them Edward only made them believe you have magic."

"Your father believed you?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded his head. "When I told him how it was impossible you had magic, he quiete easily believed me. Then again, looking at you; you don't appear like a sorcerer."

Arthur thought back to his short meeting with his father. He had a lot to explain and he had seen his father grow pale. He had been under the control of Edward for quiete some time after all. Telling his father that Edward only framed Merlin for the magic had been the easiest part really. It did make sense that Arthur standing up for an 'innocent' Merlin would lead to Uther being enraged and thinking he had been betrayed by his own son.

"That's because I'm not wearing a pointy hat or a robe," Merlin joked.

Arthur didn't laugh, though, and he could see Merlin wasn't feeling comfortable as well. "Is Merlin even your real name?"

"What?" Merlin's awkwardness was being replaced by shock now, Arthur would see it in his eyes. "Of course it is!"

"Not Emrys?"

The little color Merlin had regained vanished again and Arthur could only shake his head in disbelieve. "So your name is Emrys."

"No," Merlin refused to agree with him, "Only the Druids call me that, I don't even know why. My name is Merlin, a name my mother gave me and it is a name I am proud to wear."

"What about the Dragon then?" Arthur wanted all the answers and he wouldn't stop until he had them, not matter how difficult this all was.

Merlin swallowed heavily. "I spoke to him, yes," he finally answered after a short moment of silence, "he helped me save you on more than one occasion if that is what you want to hear."

Arthur frowned now. He couldn't believe this. "Helped you save me?" he repeated.

"Yes," Merlin said, no arrogance in his voice, "you've been saved many times. Not soon after the first time we met. I slowed down time to knock you out of the way from Mary Collin's knife. I made those snakes come alive on Valiant's shield because otherwise he would have used them to kill you. I helped you defeat that monster, the Afanc, with magic. I was the one that made sure you were safe in the caves when I had been poisoned-"

"Okay," Arthur said, interrupting Merlin's rant, "I get it."

"I have only used magic for good, Arthur," Merlin said, wanting to make sure the young Prince understood that, "and that is the only way I will ever use it. This is who I am and nothing will change that."

"But who taught you all this?" Arthur asked, "Was it Gaius? Did he make sure you become this powerful?"

"I was born like this," Merlin explained, "nobody taught me. Arthur, I can't change who I am, but I made my decision not long after I arrived in the city. I am here as your servant and I will be for as long as you want to have me."

Arthur chuckled softly. "Tell me this, Merlin, how many times have you actually polished my armor?"

Merlin frowned now. He didn't understand what that had to do with all they had been discussing. "I don't know what you mean."

"I mean using your hands?" Arthur laughed now.

"Oh," Merlin chuckled.

"Like you said," Arthur spoke then, serious again, "you made your choice and I made mine. You are my servant and my friend."

Arthur could only hope he made the right decision.

Merlin smiled now. "Thank you."

"Besides," Arthur said, a playful twinkle in his eyes, "keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer."

"Hey," Merlin protested.

"Kidding," Arthur laughed loud and genuine, "just kidding. My armor does need to be polished, however, my shoes need cleaning and my clothes need washing. Now I'm not kidding."

Merlin grunted, turning around, he wanted to leave Arthur alone.

"Oh and Merlin," Arthur called after him, "no magic. You don't want anyone else catching you, certainly not my father."

As soon as Merlin was gone, Arthur was certain of himself. He had made the right decision. No matter what Edward had said, Arthur should just trust in himself and in the people around him. Merlin was his friend, not his enemy and that was all that mattered.

And perhaps, this meant magic could be good, unlike what Uther had always told him. _Yes_, Arthur thought, _not all magic was evil and Merlin was certainly not evil._

**The End.**

**AN: That was it. Another story finished and I can't believe how quickly it went. I can only hope this is an ending everyone enjoyed. I loved writting the conversation between Merlin and Arthur here. I hope you will all have loved it with me :) I want to thank everyone that took time to read my chapters and I want to offer my special thanks to everyone who left me a message or review. They were allways so wonderful to read and it gave me the stimulation I needed to write this story. So THANKS!****  
**


End file.
